Los salvadores
by Cerezos de un Lugar Soleado
Summary: Un incendio, una chica misteriosa, un clan masacrado. ¿Cómo unir los secretos y los hechos? Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke —dos demonios y un vampiro— intentaban llevar una vida normal en el mundo humano pero todo cambia cuando el peligro aterroriza las calles de Konoha. ¿Qué tanto arriesgarán para saber la verdad? La magia corre peligro y ellos deberán ser los salvadores.
1. Los salvadores

**Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Los salvadores.

Capítulo uno: Los salvadores.

Konoha, una ciudad normal, bueno normal en su aspecto, si se puede decir. Esta es una ciudad un tanto particular, digamos que aquí, las cosas mágicas existen. ¿Cosas mágicas? Pues si, no tan solo hay humanos, sino que hay brujas, vampiros, demonios, oráculos, muchos de estos seres mitológicos son descendientes de los orígenes. Hace siete milenios, esta ciudad era una isla gobernada por criaturas mágicas. Con el paso de los años y con las conquistas, las razas mágicas se fueron perdiendo y mezclando con los humanos, hasta llegar a este nuevo mundo moderno y tecnológico. Pero uno de los grandes problemas es que si tienes algún poder, eres una criatura mitológica o algo por el estilo, te rechazan en la sociedad. No eres bien visto si posees alguna rareza o anormalidad en tu cuerpo o mente. Por esta razón, muchos de ellos son ocultados, pasan por identidades falsas.

La tarde caía dejando ver al cielo prenderse fuego por la puesta de sol. Esta ciudad era muy turística por una de esas cualidades. Los negocios empezaban a cerrar y los restaurantes a abrir. El cine y el teatro empezaban a llenarse, después de todo, era viernes. Los barcos pesqueros arribaban en el puerto para salir mañana por la madrugada. La fábrica de vidrio finalizó la jornada y el ajetreo de un día de trabajo se dejaba de oír.

En un apartamento alejado del centro de la ciudad, con vista al mar, se escuchaba al fondo de la sala un televisor algo viejo. Las luces estaban todas apagadas y la brisa del mar se colaba por el balcón, cuya puerta estaba abierta, haciendo mecer las cortinas y sonar un llamador de ángeles. Era un anochecer perfecto para una tarde de primavera, ni unas temperaturas agobiantes ni congelantes, el clima perfecto. Al volverse a escuchar aquella brisa unos cabellos rubios se mecieron junto a ella, refrescando al dueño de esos hilos de oro. Un suspiro acompañado por el ruido de las olas era relajador al igual que llenarse los pulmones con el aire fresco.

—Jamás me cansaré de esta vista— murmuró aquel dueño de los cabellos dorados, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Un joven hombre de veinte años, ojos igual que el cielo, guardando muchos dolores y pesares; su piel, de tez morena dándole un encanto a esas seis marcas que llevaba en sus mejillas, tres de cada lado. Su cuerpo parecía esculpido por los antiguos dioses, no tan marcado, solo lo suficiente como para decir que entrenaba a diario. Vivía sólo desde hace unos años, cuando llegó a Konoha. Sus padres habían muerto por un destino cruel, inexplicable, pero ya estaba escrito; nadie pudo haberlo cambiado.

Durante estos años en los que se adaptó al cambio radical, conoció a las personas que se los podría llamar mejores amigos. Uchiha Sasuke y Sabaku No Gaara. Ambos fríos y callados, pero eran grandes amigos por una razón: los tres tenían el mismo secreto. Un secreto del cual si alguien se enterara, sus vidas como seres humanos correrían peligro, o peor, empezarían a despreciarlos como pasa con muchos de su tipo. Si, ellos tres eran seres mágicos, descendientes de alguna rama mitológica antigua. Uchiha Sasuke, un vampiro noble, descendiente de los cabezas de su clan, uno de los más poderosos en el mundo mágico. Según él, no requería de la sangre humana para vivir, excepto en las noches de luna llena. Sabaku No Gaara, un Jinchuriki, el envase de su Bijuu, bestia con cola. Heredó esa bestia de su madre, y ahora le pertenece. De pequeño perdía el control, dejando que Shukaku, su Bijuu, se apoderara de su cuerpo y cometiera homicidios inconscientemente; luego, llegaba a su casa con las ropas y manos manchadas con sangre de una persona la cual ni reconocía, ya que prácticamente las destrozaba. Un par de años después logró controlarlo y ahora usaba el poder voluntariamente.

En cuanto a Naruto, también era un Jinchuriki, su Bijuu era Kurama. Antiguamente era una bestia con cola muy temida, a tal grado que la gente de las aldeas maldecían en su nombre. Fue nombrado Kyuubi, demonio de las nueve colas. Un regalo de su madre antes de que fuera brutalmente asesinada junto a su padre por el mismísimo demonio. Se crió con esa bestia en su interior perdiendo el control de su cuerpo pocas veces; tan pocas que se podría contar con los dedos de la mano. Luego, al igual que su amigo Gaara, logró controlarlo y ahora usaba su poder con su voluntad. Eran algo así como amigos, de vez en cuando tenían una que otra conversación entre ellos. Aún así eran breves.

Las estrellas se hacían visibles en el horizonte al igual que la luna en cuarto menguante. El ruido de la calle apenas llegaba al apartamento ya que estaba en el décimo piso, con una vista al mar increíble. Poco a poco las farolas de la calle se empezaban a encender alumbrando las calles las cuales se transitaban por la gente que salía a comer, a bailar a alguna disco, o al cine.

—Debería cenar ya— volvió a murmurar reincorporándose de su postura apoyada en el barandal para regresar a dentro. Más algo se lo impidió. Fue un ruido el cual se acopló perfectamente a sus oídos dejándolo sordo por unos minúsculos instantes. Se viró sobre sus talones y tan pronto como pudo trató de divisar el lugar donde provino esa explosión. Fue cosa de segundo para que se diera cuenta que aquella explosión fue justo en la fábrica de vidrio. —Tsk, y yo que creía que hoy sería una noche tranquila .

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido del viento presionándose contra sus orejas; estaba cayendo del décimo piso en caída libre. Mejor dicho, se subió al barandal y saltó. En su trayecto al suelo, las marcas de sus mejillas se empezaron a acentuar de tal manera que parecían bigotes y sus pupilas se tornaban a un color rojo. Estaba cambiando para usar voluntariamente su poder. Justo antes de estrellarse contra la vereda, cayó de pie sobre el poste de alumbrado. No se tambaleó ni llegó a perder el equilibrio, tan solo cayó de pie y se posicionó como un gato. Lo siguiente fue empezar a correr por los cables a una velocidad descomunal que ni el corredor jamaiquino _Usain Bolt_ alcanzaría. Era destreza, agilidad, velocidad, todo combinado. Saltaba de aquí para allá con el destino de llegar lo más rápido posible a la fábrica. Sabía perfectamente que esa no fue una explosión normal; no tan así de la nada sale fuego. Tal desastre fue creado por un ser mágico y ya tenía sus sospechas. Finalmente de correr por casi media ciudad llegó a dicho lugar.

Estaba que ardía en llamas, el humo le afectaba el olfato que era ochenta y dos veces mejor que el de un humano y sus ojos, a pesar de la habilidad de ver mejor que cualquiera, era afectada por el humo. Entendió que no iba a lograr nada si se quedaba allí abajo viendo como la fábrica se caía en pedazos, por lo que escaló hasta una de las torres que estaba dentro del perímetro de la fábrica. Una vez que llegó a la cima, logró ver con exactitud: uno de las criaturas mágicas más temidas en la antigüedad: un dragón. Una criatura de un descomunal tamaño destrozando la edificación. Pero no fue lo único que logró ver: una mujer, según aparentaba, colgaba de una parte de la estructura rota.

—Demonios— masculló. La situación no pintaba nada bien. La vida de esa mujer estaba en juego y si él daba un movimiento en falso podría costarle hasta su vida.

—Nosotros dijimos lo mismo— comentó alguien por detrás. Naruto volteó y una media sonrisa se coló al ver que no estaba solo, sino sus mejores amigos estaban allí. Sasuke, el vampiro no chupa sangre y Gaara, la bestia de una cola.

— ¿Tan mal está la cosa? — preguntó Naruto. Desde su punto de vista se veía mal, pero por ahí, desde el punto de vista de Sasuke no se vía tan mal. Después de todo el vampiro puede volar.

—Si— respondió el pelinegro afirmando con la cabeza —. Acabo de revisar y no hay mucho que se pueda hacer— el rubio chasqueó con la lengua. No le gustaba cuando estaba limitado. —. Una posibilidad. Shukaku tiene la masa y el peso aproximado a esa lagartija— señaló al gran dragón el cual seguía escupiendo fuego y gritando aturdiéndolos. —, puede entretenerlo mientras tú salvas a la mujer. Yo me encargaré de clavarle esto en su ojo derecho— sacó un sable de su tapado. Se veía filoso. Tenía dos gemas verdes en el mango, y este era de jaspe verde.

—Claro, el mapache que sea asesinado— argumentó con sarcasmo Gaara. En parte era cierto, él recibiría todos los golpes mientras que ellos a lo sumo recibían una quemadura o un pequeño corte.

—Hmp, no importa— sentenció Sasuke ignorando el comentario anterior. —. Debemos hacerlo rápido. Sea quién sea, el sujeto que controla la mente del dragón debe ser muy hábil y aquella chica no soportará mucho— finalizó el Uchiha empezando a tomar vuelo. Gaara saltó desde la torre trasformándose en la bestia Shukaku la cual al aterrizar provocó un gran temblor.

Naruto, por su parte, empezó a saltar por los cables que aún no estaban rotos hasta llegar a la estructura de la cual ya casi ni quedaba nada. Caminó ágilmente evitando caer al igual que recibía algunas quemaduras, pero poco le importaba, luego sanarían. Divisó a la chica sujetada a una columna de material justo al borde de caer. Debía apresurarse o lo siguiente que verían sería un charco de sangre. Apuró el paso hasta que llegó a aproximarse hasta ella; solo que había un problema: un hueco enorme en el suelo, debajo de este, llamas. La fábrica estaba completamente incendiada. Retrocedió dos pasos y avanzó seis, impulsándose como lo haría un gato para saltar de un árbol a otro. Aterrizó sano y salvo, omitiendo el detalle que recibió una quemadura leve en su antebrazo. Con cuidado se acercó a la chica. Esta tenía los ojos cerrados. No sabía si estaba inconsciente o los tenía así por el ardor que producía el humo. Tocó su brazo lentamente al darse cuenta que tenía una gran cortadura y este lleno de sangre. Tan pronto como sintió el contacto, la joven se alertó abriendo los ojos mostrando la filosa navaja que tenía sostenida con su mano sana. Naruto se apartó por dos segundos pero luego volvió a acercarse ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Vio como ella se negaba a aceptarle la mano. ¡Si que era difícil! ¿A caso quería morir allí? Pues él no. No tenía planeado morir en un incendio provocado por un estúpido reptil escupe fuego. Volvió a ofrecerle la mano; lo mismo pasó.

—¡Si serás terca!— gritó antes de sujetarla fuertemente de su mano, cargarla al estilo matrimonial y salir corriendo antes de pasar a ser escombros. Corría más lento ya que llevaba peso extra y no utilizaba sus cuatro "patas". Pero la carga no era ningún problema, se mantenía quieta y aferrada, más bien parecía dormida. Le molestó un poco que ella estuviera descansando mientras él y sus amigos la salvaban de aquel dragón. Saltó hasta llegar a la torre donde estaba antes, donde la dejó allí inconsciente. Revisó el perímetro. Shukaku luchaba contra el reptil, Sasuke volaba por encima de las dos bestias hasta que logró posesionarse en la frente del dragón.

—Vamos, Sasuke— masculló. El incendio se propagaba y ya a lo lejos se oían las sirenas de los bomberos. Debían apurarse a toda costa, además de sacar a la chica de allí; sus pulmones deben estar llenos de humo.

Sasuke se balanceaba intentando sujetarse de alguna de las escamas hasta poder llegar al ojo. La probabilidad de caer era muy grande, pero no caer al suelo, para eso podría volar, el problema era si caía y que la bestia de grandes alas lo tomara entre sus garras. Ahí si que estaba jodido. Shukaku trataba de mantenerlo quieto, pero aún así se tambaleaba

Avanzaba a pasos cortos aferrándose fuertemente a las escamas las cuales estaban no tan calientes, solo tibias. Por poco casi cae por la curvatura de su espalda, por poco, pero rápido logró estabilizarse.

—Tsk, detesto a las cosas con escamas— refunfuñó llegando casi al ojo derecho. —¡MANTENLO QUIETO, SHUKAKU!— le gritó a la bestia de uno de sus amigos con la esperanza de que este lo escuchara. De milagro lo escuchó. Lo mantuvo quieto sujetándole las garras con sus enormes patas, enrollándole su cola de mapache a ambas patas traseras mordiéndole el cuello. Estaba inmovilizado, ahora era su oportunidad. Avanzó rápidamente hasta el ojo donde clavó el sable hasta enterrarlo, viendo como sangre negra empezaba a brotar. —Que asco— dijo sintiendo como el tibio líquido manchaba sus manos. Y pensar que era vampiro.

El gran dragón empezó a rugir, inquietándose. Shukaku lo soltó y volvió a ser Gaara; tan rápido como pudo llegó hasta la torre donde estaba Naruto. Sasuke tomó vuelo e hizo compañía a sus amigos observando como poco a poco ese reptil iba desapareciendo tras una columna de humo.

—Bien hecho— felicitó Naruto. —Ahora debemos ver quién es la persona que se convirtió en dragón.

—No creo— habló Sasuke, agitando su sable para quitar la sangre y luego guardarlo. —No puedo sentir ninguna presencia mágica. Quien sea que haya sido, ya se ha ido— finalizó.

—Es cierto— apoyó Gaara. —No siento nada.

Naruto contrajo sus facciones, clara señal de enfado. ¿Cómo demonios el sujeto había escapado tan rápido? Estaba furioso. Cuando encuentre al responsable de eso le pondría las manos encima y lo estrangularía hasta que la cara del sujeto sea morada. Aún pero, utilizaría sus afiladas garras para cortarle las venas de la muñeca, la lengua y las orejas, y lo dejaría colgado boca abajo del puente, aguardando a que se desangre, para luego prenderlo fuego y arrojarlo al mar, para que se ahogara. Oh, si, era todo un masoquista.

Desvió su ceño fruncido a la chica que yacía en el suelo. La contempló por unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que más o menos debía de ser una mujer de su edad. Sus cabellos eran una maraña, sus pómulos y ropas estaban negras, debido al humo. La sangre aún le salía del brazo.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella?— preguntó Gaara, al ver que Naruto no para de examinarla con la vista.

—Podríamos dejarla aquí, los bomberos no tardarán en venir— propuso Sasuke, indiferentemente.

— ¿Y qué dirán los bomberos? ¿Cómo esta muchacha pudo llegar aquí, en medio de un incendio, arriba de una torre?— habló irónicamente. —Lo mejor será llevarla hasta el hospital más cercano— dijo seriamente. —La cortadura del brazo está muy profunda, y sus pulmones debieron de aspirar mucho humo.

Sus amigos intentaron protestar, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando vieron que Naruto ya la estaba cargando en su espalda, y comenzaba la carrera hacia el hospital. Sasuke y Gaara, resignados, prosiguieron a seguirle el ritmo, pero a unos pasos atrás.

—-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-—.-.-.-.

Llegaron al hospital en cuestión de minutos. Previamente, volvieron a la normalidad en un callejón y salieron como humanos comunes y corrientes. La chica pasó a estar en los brazos del chico rubio. Ingresaron al hospital, alertando a dos enfermeras que, inmediatamente, trajeron una camilla y llamaron al doctor.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó el doctor, mientras rodaban la camilla hacia la sala de primero auxilios.

Ni Gaara ni Naruto sabían qué responder. Sasuke se adelantó.

—La encontramos cerca de la explosión que ocurrió hace minutos— explicó. —La de la fábrica— aclaró.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes no son parientes?— inquirió, de manera insegura.

—No— afirmó Gaara. —Tan sólo la encontramos tirada en el suelo, así como está.

—Bien, pues… Necesito que se queden. Ustedes son los únicos testigos que tenemos, y ella está inconsciente. Aguarden en la sala de espera.

—Espere, ¿por qué tenemos que quedarnos?— protestó Gaara.

—Porque, como he dicho, son los únicos testigos. Si la paciente despierta o llega algún familiar, ustedes pueden irse, por lo tanto, deben quedarse aquí— finalizó la charla, marchándose junto a la chica en la camilla.

— ¡Pero…!— intentó hablar Sasuke.

—Lo siento, son normas del hospital— volteó el doctor, encogiéndose de hombros. —Risa, acompaña a los caballeros al primer piso, por favor— pidió a una enfermera que pasaba por el lugar.

-Por aquí- indicó la enfermera.

Sasuke miró de mala manera a Naruto. Siempre terminaba metido en cosas que no quería por la culpa del rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Bueno, aquí dejamos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 1.**

 **Quiero decir las historias serán en drabbles. Por cuestión de comodidad y tiempo. Ahora que he entrado a mi tercer año de secundario tiempo es lo que menos me sobra.**

 **Este capítulo le tenía archivado en una carpeta y ni sabía sobre su existencia. Me puse a revisar los textos y encontré esto. Lo reléi un par de veces y me gustó la idea de compartirlo.**

 **Dejen un review.**

 **Byee!**


	2. Encuentros

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 2:

Encuentros

El amanecer volvía a resurgir. Otro día llegaba a la isla. Él se encontraba ahí parado, junto a la cama del hospital. La veía dormir plácidamente. Fue un alivio saber que lograron estabilizarla. Se preocupó cuando le informaron que sus pulmones por poco estaban en estado delicado. A pesar de estar con algunas heridas en el rostro, la encontraba linda. Frágil, por sobre todo. Un cuerpo muy pequeño, liviano. Cuando la cargó en sus brazos notó que su peso era más bajo de lo que había supuesto. ¿Estaría bien, acaso? Lo que más le preocupaba, aparte de su apariencia física, era el hecho de cómo logró llegar hasta allí arriba, en medio de un ataque de un dragón. ¿Un accidente? ¿Una coincidencia? ¿Casualidad? ¿O había algo que estaba olvidando, algo que se escapaba de su vista y de sus especulaciones?

La puerta se abrió y él se reincorporó. Vio a Gaara. Él no necesitó acercarse a la camilla para saber que estaba dormida y estable. Pasó de largo, hasta donde Naruto se hallaba.

—Debemos irnos ahora —dijo, sonando más a una orden.

— ¿Ha llegado algún familiar? —preguntó.

— No. Pero Sasuke necesita irse. El sol acaba de salir —susurró la última oración, reparando en la muchacha. Sería un gran problema si ella se despertase ahora y escuchase.

— Pueden irse si quieren. Acompáñalo Gaara —le dijo—. Yo me quedaré a aguardar a que llegue alguien.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó él pelirrojo.

—Si, no te hagas drama. Cuando alguien llegue yo volveré a casa y te llamaré.

— De acuerdo —Se encaminó a la puerta—. Recuerda que esta noche hay trabajo. Nos vemos —desapareció cuando la puerta se cerró.

Naruto se paseó los otros quince minutos por la sala, como un perro buscando el lugar más cómodo para dormir. De a ratos, la miraba de reojo. Quería conectar las ideas sueltas que tenía en su cabeza. Preguntas, dudas, suposiciones, teorías que se desmoronaban. ¿Y si la despertaba? ¿Podría acaso preguntarle si recordaba algo de la noche anterior?

Dispuesto a saciar su curiosidad, se acercó hasta ella. La contempló. No era fea… No al menos para él. Una muchacha promedio, diría Sasuke. Lástima que era humana. Él, si desease algo de verdad con alguien, al menos elegiría a una compañera que no fuera humana. No por preferencias, ni gustos, simplemente por el mero hecho de que para un humano, sería muy difícil de explicar su "rareza".

Haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos de si ella era o no una buena compañera, volvió a, lo que en un principio iba a hacer. Pero, ¿cómo despertarla? ¿Cómo despiertas a alguien cuyo nombre no sabes? ¿Le dices "ey tú, despierta"? Tal vez lo diría Sasuke… Tal vez ahora ser como Sasuke le serviría.

— Ey tu, despierta — pronunció, no tan fuerte, ni tan bajo—. Despierta —ordenó, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella se removió un poco. Apretó las sábanas. Frunció su entrecejo. Lanzó un gemido.

—Despierta —volvió a pronunciar, un poco más fuerte.

La chica se movió de manera violenta. Se aferró a las sábanas. Emitió unos quejidos. Gotas de sudor caían de su frente. Se retorcía bruscamente, gritando casi.

Naruto se alteró un poco, pero trató de calmarla. La tomó por los hombros, reincorporándola. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados. El sueño no terminaba, aún estaba con espasmos.

— Calma —gritó—. Cálmate.

La puerta se abrió. Dos enfermeras y un doctor llegaron a la sala. Una de las jóvenes lo apartó a un costado. El electrocardiograma comenzó a emitir pitidos más alterados. Ella empezó a respirar más forzado. De pronto, se detuvo. Los pitidos cesaron, pero se mantuvo uno suspendido. El doctor se acercó apresurado. Le colocaron un respirador artificial. Acomodaron el desfibrilador. Una de las enfermeras se encargó de desabrocharle la camisa. Naruto volteó a ver para otro lado.

—Cargado. ¡Despejen! — apoyaron las almohadillas en el pecho desnudo y se produjo la descarga.

Al instante, el electrocardiograma se estabilizó. El ruido se volvió normal.

—Le pedimos que espere afuera —dijo una enfermera.

El asintió. Salió de la habitación y se quedó sentado en una silla de las tantas que había en el pasillo. Se encontraba solo. Las siete de la mañana. Al fondo del pasillo, se extendía un ventanal. La vista daba al mar. Se puso de pie y se acercó hasta el vidrio.

Amaba su cuidad. A su alma le agradaba estar ahí. Esa cuidad era su todo. Sus amigos, su trabajo, sus aventuras, su todo se hallaban allí. El único lugar en el cual lograba encajar. No solo porque había tantos como él, sino porque se sentía en paz. A pesar de llevar un demonio oculto, sentía que podía convivir con los humanos. Todo tenía. Faltaba su familia, sus padres. Vendería su alma al diablo con el fin de verlos una última vez y decirles que estaba feliz, agradecerles por haberlo cuidado.

Para su desgracia, los milagros y él no iban de la mano.

Escuchó el sonido de una puerta ser abierta. Giró su cuerpo. Las enfermeras y el doctor salían de la habitación donde estaba ella. Se acercó, a pasos pausados.

—Ya puede entrar —le indicó el doctor—. Logramos estabilizarla. La mantendremos en vigilancia por hoy. Es muy anormal, pero acaba de tener un pequeño paro cardíaco. Lo que nos llama la atención es la manera en la que se recuperó. Casi todas las magulladuras parecen haber sanado. Hace una hora estaban muy marcadas, ahora, como si nada. Es extraño. Pero si mejora, a la tarde le daremos el alta.

Quedó sorprendido. Pero para no elevar sospechas, asintió. Entró a la habitación. Para su sorpresa, ella estaba sentada en la cama, despierta. Tenía el peor aspecto que pudo haber visto, pero comprendía y no le desagradaba, tanto. Ojerosa, pálida, con los labios morados, algunos raspones en su rostro. La quemadura estaba cubierta con vendas, mientras que otras menores con parches y banditas.

A paso lento, se acercó. Se sentó en el pequeño sofá de la esquina. No supo si ella se percató de su presencia o no, pues seguía mirando a un punto en la pared. Carraspeó un poco, haciéndose notar. Ella dio un pequeño brinco, luego lo miró de reojo. El ambiente se puso tenso, tan tenso que ni con cuchillo se podía cortar.

— ¿Qué hacías allí anoche? —preguntó, clavando dura la mirada.

Ella simplemente agachó la cabeza. No dijo nada. Parecía que siguiera respiraba. Estaba tan dura como roca, inmutable como titán. Tal parecía no querer responderle. O tal vez no había respuesta. O tal vez si existía una respuesta, pero debía ser complicada, demasiado para explicar; demasiado pequeña la habitación como para poner más tenso el ambiente.

— ¿No puedes decirme? —curioseó.

Negó con su cabeza. Apretaba sus dedos. Nerviosa. Con pequeñas gotas de sudor bajando por su nuca. Producto del miedo, quizás.

A punto de seguir insistiendo, su celular vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón. Lo sacó y se fijó.

 _Sasuke: cambio de planes: el viejo dice que trabajemos al mediodía. Nos deja la noche libre._

El viejo es Jirayja, Un sabio. Un inmortal. Durante sus años de joven, era conocido por haber establecido un contrato con los tan respetados sapos. Ahora, ya con seiscientos cuarenta años es el dueño de un restaurante para humanos y criaturas. Él lo tomó como su discípulo en este mundo mágico. Lo sentía como un padre.

 _Naruto: Estoy ahí en cuarenta minutos._

Volvió a mirar a la chica. Aún seguía con la vista perdida en un punto de la pared.

—Debo irme —dijo.

No esperó respuesta. Sabía de primera que no la obtendría. No iba a hablar. Bien, perfecto. Él no iba a esperar toda la vida.

Se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas. Caminó hasta la puerta.

—Gracias —dijo ella antes de que la abriera.

Se quedó sorprendido por unos milisegundos. Después, sonrió —sin que ella lo notase— y salió.

* * *

Cerró la llave del agua caliente. Salió envuelto en una toalla. Caminó hasta su cuarto y empezó a vestirse. Su uniforme de trabajo constaba de una camisa negra, zapatillas negras y pantalones del mismo color, lo único que difería era una corbata roja. Secó su cabello, frotándolo con la toalla. Su reloj marcó las 08:20

— Llego tarde —masculló.

Salió a las apuradas del apartamento. Tomó su bicicleta que descansaba en el cuarto utilero junto a la puerta. Agradecía que el amable conserje le dejase guardar su medio de transporte allí.

Iba concentrado en la calle y en lo sucedido aquella noche anterior. Una imagen del rostro de aquella muchacha pasó por su mente. Tuvo la sensación de haberla visto antes. Un deja vu. Una sensación de volver a ver a alguien. Otra intriga era qué hacía ella. No, aún más… ¿Por qué exactamente se encontraba allí justo en el ataque del dragón? Todas esas preguntas carcomían su cabeza. La sentía explotar, volver a regenerarse y hacer boom de vuelta. Un gran Big Bang mental.

Apretó los frenos y colocó los pies en el asfalto antes de que la luz cambiara a rojo. Fue bocinado por un auto que casi se lo llevaba por delante. Suspiró. Este asunto lo estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

—Mesa tres, Naruto —le dijo el viejo enfuruñado.

Había llegado con diez minutos de retraso. A Jiraiya podías jugarle cualquier broma y él se reiría, pero nunca ser impuntual.

—Si —asintió.

Se acercó hasta la mesa, acomodando sus cabellos.

— ¿Puedo tomar su orden? —dijo, sacando de su bolsillo un anotador y un lápiz.

—Naruto —él quitó la vista de las hojas y se encontró con un cabello rosa fuerte—. No sabía que cambiaste de turno —le sonrió la muchacha.

—Sakura —sonrió—. No, normalmente trabajo a la noche —explicó—, pero hoy el jefe quiso que trabajásemos temprano y nos daba la noche libre.

— Eso es genial. ¿Está Sasuke? —La chica desvió la mirada un poco, alzando su cabeza, apartando del rostro sus pelos—. ¡Oh! Ahí está.

Sasuke se encontraba tras la barra, atendiendo a los pedidos de las personas allí sentadas.

— ¿Aún sientes interés por él? — le preguntó, esperando por una respuesta que era tan obvia y tan clara como la mismísima agua.

— Si —esperaba un no. Un "no" y un "ahora estoy interesada en ti, Naruto". Pero era más que imposible.

Haruno Sakura era su amor imposible. Su inalcanzable deseo. Era todo lo que el aspiraba en una chica. Alegre, hermosa, carismática, temperamental, con viveza en los ojos, con espíritu y fuerza en las palabras. Inteligente. Única. Toda una mujer de ensueños.

Pero por desgracia, a pesar de que le implorara a los dioses, había dos grandes e importantes razones para convertir su amor en algo imposible. La razón _a)_ Sakura no era un ser mágico. Sino una simple mundana. Sin magia, sin demonio dentro, simplemente humana, de carne y hueso. Y él tenía una regla: nunca andar con un humano. No es que lo hiciera por mero capricho, pero lo prefería así, menos incómodo. La razón _b)_ A Sakura le gustaba Sasuke. El vampi-playboy —como a él le gustaba en ocasiones referirse—, le ganó de antemano. Ella estaba en una clase de amor-obsesión con él. Más que nada amor.

— ¿Piensas que querrá salir conmigo si se lo pregunto? —curioseó la fémina.

Meditó un poco su respuesta antes de decir: —No creo que seas de su tipo.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de querer saber la razón a esa respuesta.

— Pienso que el estilo de Sasuke son las chicas… pálidas, con dientes algo afilados, y que generalmente odien salir de día. Ya sabes…

— ¿Es eso acaso un fetiche?

— Pues digamos —cayó por unos segundos—. Aún así algo me dice que no te rendirás.

— ¿No?

— No.

—Jamás. Naruto, Sasuke es como mi luz en el camino.

 _Sasuke odia todo lo relacionado con la luz._ Dijo para sus adentros.

— En fin, tengo que tomar tu orden.

* * *

Luego de la agotadora jornada de trabajo, las campanadas de la iglesia dieron las seis de la tarde. Naruto Sasuke y Gaara se encontraban en el vestidor, sin las corbatas y con algunos de los botones de sus camisas desabrochados. Tenían aspecto de cansancio.

— Vino Sakura —le comentó el rubio al moreno.

— ¿La que huele a frutillas? —preguntó él.

— Que insistente —comentó Gaara al aire, soltando algo que los tres al mismo tiempo pensaban.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste? —quiso saber el moreno.

—Nada. Aún está coladísima por ti. Cree que eres su luz en el camino —intentó sonar lo más cursi posible, pero resulto salirle grotesco.

— Que busque otra persona para que le ilumine. Yo no pienso ser…

—Quiere invitarte a salir — habló de la nada Naruto.

La sala permaneció en silencio durante escasos segundos antes de que Gaara se echara a reír, seguido por un rubio descostillado de la risa. No causaba gracia el que ella quisiera invitar a Sasuke a salir, sino que lo que la causaba era la cara del moreno. Sorpresa, impacto y luego una sonrisita tonta que no pudo contener. Ambos demonios, tendidos en el suelo, hacían gestos de besos y abrazos.

— ¿Qué tienen? ¿Seis? —enarcó una ceja el vampiro, más que molesto harto.

— No. ¿Y tú? ¿Nueve? Digo, esa sonrisita es de un niño —comentó con sorna el pelirrojo.

—Ciento ochenta y nueve años—les guiñó el ojo.

* * *

Las paredes retumbaban a causa de la música. En el aire, se percibía olor a perfume, alcohol, tabaco, cuero y sudor. La discoteca, ubicada a tres kilómetros del centro de la ciudad, en dirección a las calles bajas que llevaban al mar. Una cuadra de edificios viejos, algunos abandonados, entre dos gigantes, se hallaba _Aurora_. Anteriormente solía ser una taberna donde las personas —más que nada hombres— podían gozar de muy buenos tragos. Hasta que se convirtió en un local bailable.

Luces de neón, carteles fosforescentes, maquinaria de iluminación, parlantes estratégicamente ubicados para que ningún rincón se perdiese del sonido. Una barra de tragos ubicada al fondo, iluminada con luces azules. La vinoteca, tras la barra, con luces led también del mismo color que la barra. Sofás de cuero negro a los costados de la pista de baile. Y esta, con el piso de color, cambiando acorde a la música.

Los cuerpos sudados, amoldándose unos a otros, sacudiéndose con la música, haciendo retumbar sus pasos. Una masa compacta que a los ojos de los que estaban sentados, parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para realizar sus movimientos.

—Este lugar apesta —comentó Sasuke.

— Tú apestas —Le respondió.

—No, idiota, que este lugar realmente apesta —frunció su nariz—. Para alguien como yo esta mezcla me está haciendo mierda —esta vez atinó a taparse la nariz.

— Hermano aguanta. La noche recién se prende —realizó con desdén con la mano—. Además, ¿viste lo buenas que están las chicas de aquí? Hay de todo —examinó con la vista el lugar—. ¿Tu fetiche no eran los pechos planos, Gaara? —le preguntó.

— No es un fetiche —respondió molesto—. Así las prefiero. ¿Qué necesidad de que tengan dos grandes pechos? Se ve vulgar.

— No es vulgar. Es el paraíso —dijo Naruto—. Poder tocar esa masa suave.

—Pervertido —le contestó Sasuke.

— ¡No es perversión!

— ¿Y qué es?

— Necesidad de un hombre —objetó—. ¿Saben hace cuanto no me acuesto con alguna chica?

Ambos, Gaara y Sasuke, empezaron reírse. Descuartizándose. Aunque un poco de su descontrol se debía a causa del alcohol, les causaba gracia lo dicho por el rubio. Perdieron unas lágrimas, y derramaron un poco de cerveza.

Naruto se molestó y dejó de prestarles atención. Llevándose su bebida de vez en cuando a la boca, frunciendo el ceño. Encendió un cigarrillo. Necesitaba relajarse. Pensó en lo que si había dicho era gracioso. Él no encontraba nada gracioso. Era un hombre, por lo menos un macho, si lo veía por el lado del demonio. Las necesidades estaban. No se acostaba con alguna hembra desde hacia tiempo. No le molestaría hacerlo esa noche. Así que empezó a fichar las que eran preferentes a sus gustos: de estatura baja, curvilíneas, con carne, detestaba a las que eran flacas hasta los huesos. Unas cinco acataban a esas categorías. Y cuando encontró a la sexta, se quedó pasmado.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen un review, me alegran mucho. Los quiero. Gracias por leer.**

 **Byee!**


	3. Suelos de fuego

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

Suelos de fuego.

Si esa noche le hubieran dicho que su vida y su misión en la tierra cambiarían para siempre, se hubiera quedado en su casa, sin duda alguna, viendo algún programa de televisión o algo similar. Pero el destino era quien gobernaba, entre los vivos más que nada. Este atrapaba, manipulaba, ataba y realizaba nudos como las agujetas en los zapatos. Él esa noche estaba siendo persuadido por las garras del destino. Su destino.

Vio la figura de ella. El rostro. La piel pálida. Los labios rojos. El pelo largo, liso. Las torneadas piernas. Los finos zapatos de tacón. Sus brazos y manos frágiles. Su cuerpo enfundado en ese vestido blanco corto y ajustado. Y reparó, también, en ese tatuaje que envolvía su muslo derecho.

Le parecía hermosa, única. La encararía y le invitaría una cerveza. Pero era ella. La misma chica que salvó la noche anterior.

—Las almas no salen a este tipo de lugares —comentó Sasuke irónico.

—No es eso, idiota —le respondió—. Miren en dirección a la puerta.

Ambos, Gaara y Sasuke, le hicieron caso. Por poco se les cae la quijada.

— ¿No es ella la que salvamos ayer? —preguntó Gaara, incrédulo.

— Aja —asintió Sasuke—. De haber sabido que estaba tan buena hubiera aprovechado —sonrió de lado.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —Exclamó él—. Yo la vi primero, aparte. Tú querías dejarla en el hospital sola.

— Apuesto a que puedo conseguirla primero —le dio una mirada de advertencia el pelinegro.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —gruñó él.

— ¡Este no es momento! —Habló Gaara—. Paren sus mentes pervertidas y sus juegos de niños, deténganse a pensar un poco. ¿No les parece raro? —preguntó y siguió: —Este es un lugar donde solo los que no son mundanos pueden entrar. Los orangutanes al ver humanos simplemente los echan a patadas. Eso nos está diciendo una cosa: ella no es humana —el pelirrojo dio un largo trago a su cerveza.

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente. Analizando las palabras de su amigo, tenía toda la razón. Los humanos nunca entraban a ese lugar. Nunca. Si apenas uno se acercaba, los guardias de la entrada lo sacaban de dos maneras: _a)_ diciendo que era una fiesta privada _b)_ con una buena patada en el trasero. Y por ende, todo conduciendo a que ella estuviese ahí, significaba lo que Gaara había dicho: Ella no era humana.

Bruja, hada, bestia, vampiro, criatura marina, sacerdotisa, animal, hechicera, oráculo, lo que fuese. Ella entraba en la posibilidad de ser algo.

Su mente se nubló cuando hizo contacto visual con ella. Notó que estaba sorprendida, después alarmada. Caminó hasta el centro de la pista. La perdió de vista. Pero la encontró devuelta en la barra. Tomaba asiento.

Como si algo no encajase, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Un escalofrió. Algo que le gritaba "sal de ahí". Sun instinto bestial bullía, poniéndose en alerta. Miró en dirección a la puerta, justo cuando dos personas de aspecto desagradable entraban. Uno, con una cicatriz en el ojo que provocaba arcadas. El otro, con quemaduras en los brazos. Ambos causaban repulsión. Pero no por las marcas en sus cuerpos, sino por la cara que tenían. Olía a putrefacción. Como si esos dos sujetos ya estuviesen en las puertas del Hades.

Observó que se acercaban a donde estaba ella. Aún más alarmado se puso. Con cautelo, ambos tomaban asiento en la barra, dejándola en medio. Uno le tomaba el brazo, mientras que otro se acercaba a su cuello. Sintió un revoltijo entre el estómago. ¿Qué tenia ella que ver con esos sujetos? ¿Amigos? ¿Negocios?

La chica se puso abrupta de pie. Le dirigió una mirada atemorizante. Como si constantemente fuese consiente que él la estaba mirando. Muy obvio fue, quizá.

Ella empezó a caminar hacia los baños. Meneando sus caderas. Deslizándose entre los cuerpos. Como una figura angelical que persuadía a pecar.

— Parece acoso — le comentó Gaara.

—Hay algo que no encaja —ignoró el otro comentario.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Piénsalo. Esos dos tipos se le acaban de acercar. Parece que los conociera, no sé.

— Tal vez son amigos.

El ambiente se sintió más caliente. El humo empezó a emanar de los pasillos de los baños. La alarma se encendió y comenzó un incendio. El descontrol inundó el local. Todos los que allí estaban comenzaron a correr en dirección a la salida y a la salida de emergencia situada a un lado de la barra.

Sasuke y Gaara empezaron a encaminarse hacia la salida. Pero él no. Naruto se puso se pie y corrió en dirección a los baños.

— ¡Naruto! —gritó Sasuke.

— ¡Ella está en el baño! —le contestó.

Tan rápido como pudo llegó a la puerta del baño de damas. El humo afectaba su olfato, el cual decidió multiplicarlo igual que su vista. Aunque a duras penas podía ver, el fuego salía de un cubículo. Pero ella ahí ya no estaba. Oyó unos golpes provenientes al final del pasillo. Se dirigió hasta allí, encontrándose con una puerta trasera. La arrancó de una patada. Todo el humo salió tras él.

Tres figuras paradas estaban en el callejón. Una, su melena larga se mecía con la brisa. Las otras dos, tenían sus manos cubiertas de fuego.

— Ay que acabarla, Zero — dijo el que tenía la cicatriz en el ojo.

Una pelea.

El sujeto de la cicatriz en el ojo lanzó de sus manos fuego, apuntando en dirección a la chica. El que se llamaba Zero, empezó a transformar sus manos en garras, similares a las de un dragón y empezó a correr en dirección a ella. La muchacha, en vez de empezar a correr en dirección contraria, inició una carrera cuya meta eran ambos tipos. De sus manos manaban dos flamas azules. Y con dos puños flameantes abrió las llamas a la mitad, cortándolas, esfumándolas.

Él se quedó impresionado. Semejante poder en un cuerpo tan frágil.

— Hatsuki, tus llamas…

— ¡Cállate idiota! Maldita perra —masculló el tipo de la cicatriz.

De pronto, una danza de fuego empezó a surgir del suelo. Las llamas parecían bailar, poseer vida. Daban latigazos alrededor del hombre. Poco a poco, se hicieron más y más grandes. Hasta que amenazadoramente se comenzaron a acercar a ella. Como serpientes cobras predispuestas a escupir veneno, casi abrasando sus piernas. Sufrió leves quemaduras, pero en su cara se expresaba dolor.

Naruto empezó a acercarse lentamente. Cuidando sus pasos. Intentando ser lo más cauteloso posible.

— ¡Cuidado! —el grito femenino le hizo voltear, justo a tiempo en el que una garra se dirigía hacia él. De un salto, logró esquivarla, estableciéndose de pie sobre la tapa de uno de los contenedores de basura.

— ¿Llamaste refuerzo? —preguntó el hombre de las garras.

Ella lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— Vete de aquí —le ordenó—. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

— Se convirtió en asunto mío cuando esa deformidad me atacó —espetó, enfadado.

Se relajó, respiró hondo. Llenó de aire fresco sus pulmones, cerró sus ojos. Con un leve cosquilleo, su poder lo rodeó. La gruesa capa roja que emanaba de él le hizo de capa. Soltó un rugido bestial. Sus ojos azules cambiaron el color, pasando a ser rojos. Las uñas se convirtieron en garras. Los dientes, en colmillos.

—Eres… —pero ella no pudo terminar su frase.

Él se ensambló en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con el tipo de las garras. Naruto le dio un golpe con su mano derecha, el cual acertó en la mandíbula del otro. Zero, antes de caer, vio la oportunidad y lanzó una patada a la costilla, dándole. Si hubiera estado en su forma normal, hubiese salido quebrado de esa pelea. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso. Luego de caer al suelo, se levantó inmediatamente, iniciando carrera. Con sus dos manos, se lanzó sobre el cuerpo, empezando a rasguñarlo de gravedad. No le era fácil, puesto que recibía algunos golpes. Más la ventaja estaba en sus hombros.

— ¡Monstruo! —gritó Hatsuki.

— La pelea tuya es conmigo —dijo la chica.

Ambos de usuario fuego comenzaron a lanzarse flamas. Con agilidad y destreza lograban esquivarlas, mientras que otras se consumían en las pieles. Resultaba hermoso ver los destellos de colores combinarse. Tan hermoso que parecía una danza. Salvo que era todo lo contrario. La chica, en una oportunidad, esquivó de un salto las llamas que él lanzó a sus pies, y habló en un idioma extraño.

De pronto la tierra empezó a temblar. Grietas surgieron del suelo, soltando vapor. Ella se elevó en los aires, con sus brazos abiertos, en forma de cruz. Volvió a recitar las palabras de antes. Más intenso se volvió el movimiento. Naruto se vio obligado a subirse a un techo, sosteniéndose con fuerza. Los dos tipos quedaron ahí en el suelo. Sus rostros palidecieron hasta cambiar a una cara de espanto cuando surgieron llamas del piso. Las grietas se agravaron más. La piedra bajo los pies casi ni existía, tan solo había fuego y vapor.

— ¡Zero! —el de la cicatriz gritó el nombre de su compañero. Este se puso en cuclillas y escupió fuego por la boca en dirección al cielo.

Todo pareció brillar. Las ventanas, las paredes, el rostro de ella, los cuerpos de ellos, su rostro. Todo pareció ser luz hasta que dejó de serlo. La oscuridad se apoderó de toda la cuadra. Los cables de las farolas públicas hicieron corto circuito, quemándolas. Él se quedó asombrado en el techo. Bajó su vista. Los dos tipos desaparecieron. Quedaban pequeñas fogatas las cuales se iban extinguiendo. Vio el cuerpo de ella. Tirado.

Estaba desmayada.

Se acercó con rapidez. Notó algunas quemaduras más fuertes que otras. Intento despertarla pero nada. Se encontraba inconsciente.

Escuchó unas pisadas apresuradas acercarse. Puso sus sentidos alerta.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si dejan un review no me enojo eh.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Byee!**


	4. Apariencias y verdades

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Capítulo 4:

Apariencias y verdades.

Lo único que le faltaba esa noche era que volviesen esos dos hijos de puta en busca de más roña. ¡Les arrancaría la cabeza con los dientes! ¡Mierda! No recordaba peor noche en su vida. ¡Ni siquiera cuando derramó cerveza en sus pantalones! ¡Nunca detestó tanto en su vida salir a bailar! Si se hubiera quedado en casa, no estaría allí con ella en sus brazos, inconsciente. ¡Y para colmo! ¡Alguien se estaba acercando! ¿Cuándo sería el día en el que podría salir con sus amigos sin que los problemas lo buscasen? ¡Porque claro, él los problemas trataba de evitarlos a toda costa! ¿Tenía la culpa de recurrir a la salvación de una chica?

Mostró garra cuando se aproximaban las pisadas. Predispuesto a protegerse estaba a punto de saltar cuando oyó la vos más conocida en su vida.

— ¡Naruto, qué mierda! — era Sasuke que venía corriendo a la par de Gaara. Estaba agitado pero era más su cara de preocupación que otra cosa—. Vimos una explosión, ¿estás bien?

Él volvió a relajarse, respirando hondo, agradeciendo de no tener que enfrentarse a alguien de vuelta.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Cuestionó Gaara recobrando el aliento—. ¿Y por qué tienes a una chica? Espera… Ella es la que salvamos antes…

—No hay tiempo para explicarlo ahora —dijo, cargando a la chica al estilo nupcial—. Trae el auto Sasuke, necesita atención médica.

Ambos, pelirrojo y moreno, se le quedaron mirando. No comprendían, y los entendía. Él tampoco miraría muy crédulo si alguno de ellos decidiese llevar en su auto a una chica desmayada.

—Les explicaré en el camino.

* * *

El volantazo que dio Gaara logró que Sasuke se golpeara la cabeza contra el vidrio.

—Mierda Gaara, avisa antes donde hay que doblar —se quejó el vampiro—. Puta madre —frotó su cabeza.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Así que ella puede usar fuego? —concluyó el pelirrojo.

Durante el trayecto, él se encargó de explicarle bien lo sucedido. No mostraban estar convencidos sobre el suelo y todo eso de las palabras extrañas, pero al demostrarle las quemaduras sus semblantes cambiaron a un cierto deje de credibilidad.

—Mierda. Volver al hospital otra vez y con la misma chica —Sasuke gruñó, histérico.

— ¡Frena! —gritó Naruto al ver que pasaban la entrada del estacionamiento.

—No me grites —Fulminó con su mirada Gaara.

Gaara estacionó y bajaron los tres del auto. Naruto cargando a la chica. Con pasos apurados se adentraron en el edificio. Había menos gente que la otra noche. Una enfermera, al ver las quemaduras se acercó inmediatamente y los llevó a sala de emergencia. Pasaron a un pasillo amplio donde había gente sentada en las butacas, luego pasaron una puerta blanca y había una gran sala con camillas, biombos, aparatos básicos, un mostrador, varias personas heridas y varias personas trabajando.

—Pasen —la camilla tenía el número quince. Acostaron a la chica y la enfermera empezó a revisarla—. ¿Hace cuánto que está inconsciente?

—Veinte minutos.

—Tiene las pupilas dilatadas. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué son estas quemaduras? ¿Cómo y con qué fueron producidas? ¿Ingirió alguna bebida, droga? —Decía todo eso mientras conectaba el suero—. Respira por cuenta propia, eso es bueno.

—Estábamos en mi casa y ocurrió un incendio en la cocina. Ella estaba ahí adentro y él se metió para sacarla. Bebimos un poco de cerveza. No ingerimos droga, nada de hecho —respondió Gaara.

La enfermera los miró con cara sospechosa. Pero decidió creerles y seguir con la labor. Anotó unas cosas en la planilla.

—Te llaman en la tres, Hara —pasó otra enfermera por delante de ellos—. Yo me quedo aquí, tú ve.

—Gracias, Sakura— los tres, al oír el nombre, voltearon a ver si era la misma Sakura que iba al bar a espiar a Sasuke. Y si, lo era.

Ahí estaba la chica de peculiares pelos rosas. Vestida con unas zapatillas de goma azules, unos pantalones verdes y una remera lisa verde. Llevaba su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo baja. Tenía grandes ojeras pero una sonrisa que se notaba más que ellas.

—Bien. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, revisando los papeles.

—Un incendio en mi casa. Ella estaba ahí y Naruto se metió para sacarla —la cara de incredibilidad era asombrosa.

—La verdad —insistió. Y no era una pregunta.

—Esa es la verdad —corearon los tres.

—No. Las quemaduras de ese nivel no se hacen por un simple incendio. Ustedes dos —señaló a Gaara y a Sasuke— no tienen una pizca de manchas negras en su ropa, ni tampoco huelen a humo. Solo Naruto y ella. No me están diciendo la verdad.

—Abrimos las ventanas —justificó Sakuse.

—La verdad —miró seria.

— ¡Esa es la maldita verdad! —gritó Sasuke, aproximándose un paso a ella, intimidándola.

La sala quedó sumida en un silencio. Varios muchachos del personal de enfermería se quedaron quietos, mirando a los tres con cara atemorizante. Al parecer, Sakura era querida ahí dentro, pues estaban a punto de saltar a defenderla.

—Está todo bien, sigan —Sonrió Sakura haciendo gestos de poca importancia con las manos. Todos dudaron pero de pronto el murmullo volvió a subir el volumen. Ella tomó las cortinas del biombo y las cerró. No dejó nada que ver a los otros. Tomó una silla, se sentó y pidió que se sentaran los pies de la cama.

—Yo sé bien que me ven como una niña idiota —sonrió de lado—. Pero no soy ninguna niña idiota. ¿Comprenden? Se piensan ustedes, que por ser "seres mágicos", tienen poder sobre los demás. Pero déjenme decirles dos cosas: 1) Se equivocan 2) yo no soy una simple humana. —Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, de su mano, surgió una masa luminosa verde. Iluminó los rostros de los cuatro. Se quedaron atónitos. Ella tomó la mano quemada de Naruto y apoyó esa luz en él. La quemadura empezó a cicatrizar y a desaparecer. Así hasta que no quedó nada. Sus caras mostraban asombro — ¿Ya voy a dejar de ser una niña? -cuestionó, mirando de reojo a Sasuke, intentando ocultar esa sonrisita de satisfacción que tenía cuando les cerraba la boca a muchos.

—Eres curandera —dijo Gaara.

—Me sorprenda que lo sepas. Aún más que lo digas con el nombre que realmente es. Otros dicen bruja, pero las brujas y las curanderas somos tan distintas como el agua y el aceite —una sonrisa arrogante se le formó en el rostro.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Dejen un review. No tengo ninguno, aunque sea solo uno me haría muy feliz. Me gustaría que me hagan saber cómo va la historia, si les gusta, si quieren opinar sobre algo.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Byee!**


	5. Haruno

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 5:

Haruno

—Eres curandera —dijo Gaara asombrado.

Por un instante, la pequeña sala improvisada con biombos quedó en silencio. Sakura sonreía victoriosa mientras conectaba a Hinata a los aparatos y la acomodaba en la cama como correspondía. Empezó su curación, tratando primero las heridas graves, dejando las menores para lo último. Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor asomaban por su frente pero no se detenía. Al ver que los otros tres seguían ahí parados ella habló.

— En quince termina mi primer turno. Podemos hablar en la azotea del hospital, nadie va ahí en la noche —dijo, recordando las noches en las que salía a ahí arriba para descansar un poco de la muerte que acechaba los pasillos.

Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke salieron del lugar. Caminaron por el pasillo y subieron por el ascensor hasta la azotea.

* * *

Con un café de máquina en la mano, los cuatro estaban sentados en los bancos de madera viejos. Había cuerdas para colgar las sabanas, y un alambrado que recorría toda la azotea. Soplaba bastante viento y Sakura tiritaba de frío. A pesar de haberse reunido para hablar, nadie decía nada. Solo se concentraban en el vaso de café. La luna se distorsionaba por el alambrado. Apenas se veía una delgada línea curva, la misma forma que la sonrisa del gato de _Alicia en el País de las maravillas_.

— ¿Estás bien, Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto tocando cuidadosamente a su amigo.

— Si —masculló—. Solo cinco fases más para la luna Llena —sonrió de lado.

Como buen vampiro, sentía debilidad hacia la Luna llena. No una debilidad de poder, sino una debilidad de sangre. Su olfato se volvía muy sensible y podía sentir la sangre mucho mejor. Y lo peor, era que la mayoría de las veces necesitaba contacto carnal. No para procrear puesto que su especie no podía tener hijos de una forma natural, simplemente por placer. Tener relaciones sexuales cuando estaba sensible era una de las mejores cosas de ser vampiros. Aunque claro, pensarlo no era lo mismo que decirlo.

— ¿Cómo es que eres curandera? —cuestionó Gaara sin dar rodeos.

— ¿La historia larga o la corta?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?

— Cuarenta minutos. A no ser que ocurra una emergencia —respondió, mirando la pantalla de su celular.

— La que tú quieras.

Sakura se acomodó con las piernas cruzadas. Dejó su vasito de café a un lado y aclaró su garganta. Le gustaba que la escuchasen cuando hablaba.

—Les contaré la historia larga resumida. Escuchen y no interrumpan. Las preguntas al final —tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego la dejó ir—. Los curanderos datamos desde la antigüedad. Desde las primeras personas que habitaron. Eran considerados como "los enviados", capaces de curar enfermedades con su "magia". Durante mucho tiempo, fueron alabados por sus pueblos, eran considerados la divinidad máxima. Pero se desató una guerra. Los que estaban en contra de "la magia negra", empezaron a aniquilar una por una a las tribus. Por esa razón, los curanderos tuvieron que ocultarse, escapar de las armas y de la muerte. Disolviéndose, borrándose del mapa, pudieron seguir una vida tranquila a lo largo del tiempo y de las eras. Dejando descendencias, cada vez eran más, pero siempre pasando desapercibidos por los ojos de los cazadores de la magia negra. Es ahí donde entra la historia de mi clan. Hace trece siglos, un gran curandero logró establecerse en Japón. Su nombre era Raketsu Haruno. Él decidió ponerle fin a las guerras y empezó a usar nuestro don para "hacer milagros" y de esa forma poder hacer que a los curanderos no los vean como demonios o brujas. Así, poco a poco, el clan Haruno se fue levantando. Era el clan de curanderos más poderoso. Raketsu Haruno se convirtió en el primer jefe… —Sakura hizo una pausa para toma café.

— ¿Pero? ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? —preguntó Naruto como un niño pequeño ansiando escuchar las historias de su madre.

— Raketsu se convirtió en nuestro jefe. Durante diez siglos perduramos. Pero hace trescientos años ocurrió la más grande tragedia en nuestra historia del clan: La Noche de las Luces Verdes. Una noche, en nuestra villa, comenzó una masacre. No hay registros del enemigo, solo de las víctimas… De nuestro clan, quedaron cincuenta personas con vida, el resto de las cuatrocientas doce personas murieron asesinadas. Se llama la noche de las Luces Verdes porque esos cincuenta sobrevivientes utilizaban ambas manos para poder salvar a las personas. En un libro viejo que mamá me regaló, decía: _¿Cómo un bosque iluminado, que es tan hermoso como el cielo mismo, puede estar relacionado con la sangre y el olor a muerte?"._ Solo pudieron salvar a siete… Los cuerpos se quemaron para evitar las pestes. Y los que quedaron se escondieron en las tinieblas, creando descendientes en las sombras. Mi padre y mi madre son descendientes, al igual que yo. Ahora no existe villa, sino unas ruinas de piedra que en su momento fueron hermosas casas— Dio un largo resoplido, indicando el final de su historia.

Los tres la miraron con asombro. Como si lo que acabó de contar fuese una historia de terror. Un cuento maldito. Imaginar tal atrocidad hacia un clan costaba. Incluso, si otra persona les hubiera contado no le creerían. Pero Sakura era la misma evidencia: una descendiente. ¿Qué decir luego de semejante confesión? Jamás habrían imaginado que una chica linda y amable podría ser prueba de semejante pasado.

— ¿No hay nada sobre el enemigo? —preguntó Gaara con extrañeza.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Un documento? ¿Algo? —sugirió Sasuke.

— Nada. Es como si se hubiesen encargado de borrar todas sus pistas.

— ¿No sabes si hubo alguna razón para poder hacer eso? — preguntó Naruto.

Él se encontraba muy enojado. Aunque no sabía con quién. No podía enojarse con alguien que no conocía y que posiblemente, luego de trescientos años, estuviese muerto. Pero escuchar eso de Sakura. Si lo ponía de otro modo, ella debía moverse con cuidado en su vida, al igual que sus padres, al igual que todas las personas que lleven el apellido Haruno.

— En un libro viejo, hay unas escrituras que aún trato de descifrar. Habla acerca de que el clan Haruno tenía una relación muy estrecha con uno de los clanes más poderosos de esa época. No dice nada acerca del nombre. Solo que tenía un gran poder que podía destruir montañas y dividir los océanos. Sigo tratando de comprender, pero faltan páginas.

Sakura tomó su celular y lo desbloqueó. Todavía le quedaban unos cuántos minutos. Abrió la galería de fotos y les mostró a los chicos su celular. En la pantalla aparecían dos páginas de un libro. Estaban amarillas. Era una letra antigua. Una combinación de líneas curvas con triángulos y asteriscos. El texto se expandía por ambas hojas.

— Revisé en Internet y en las bibliotecas más viejas de la ciudad. No hay registro alguno. Lo único que pude descifrar fue hasta las páginas anteriores porque estaba escrito en el lenguaje tradicional. Luego… nada.

Gaara tomó el celular e hizo zoom. Revisó renglón por renglón. Se sentó de rodillas cruzadas. Él tenía algo parecido. Había encontrado a los cinco, en su casa, un libro muy viejo, perteneciente a su hermana. Le dio tanta curiosidad que le pidió que le enseñara. La letra era Jairakatsu oriehi, una letra difunta que predominó en la era máxima de los demonios. La era de los Portales

— Jairakatsu oriehi —dijo Gaara.

— ¿Qué? —corearon los tres.

— Yo sé esta letra. Mi hermana la aprendió de una vieja abuela y yo le pedí que me la enseñara. Puedo leerla, incluso escribirla —comentó intentando sonar lo menos arrogante posible.

— ¿Y qué esperas? —volvieron a decir al unísono.

El pelirrojo empezó a leer detalladamente la pantalla. Los tres restantes lo miraban con cautelo, como si todo lo que pudiese decir fuese la respuesta a la vida. Pasó un buen rato así. Los cuatro en silencio. A Sakura le quedaban cinco minutos para que terminara su descanso.

— El clan Haruno —dijo al fin—, tenía una estrecha relación con el clan Hyuuga… Aquí habla acerca de ese clan. Dice que ellos poseían el poder más peligroso: la invocación de demonios. _"Marcados con dibujos simbólicos en sus pieles, los pertenecientes al clan tienen decidido por nacimiento a la clase de demonio que invocarán. Demonios naturales: fuego, aire, tierra, agua. Demonios de espacio y tiempo. Demonios oscuros. Demonios de luz._ También hay más, pero son muchos. Habla del más poderoso, al cual todos temían: el _Demorius Toralia._ No hay mucho. Simplemente dice que era un demonio de fuego, capaz de hacer quebrar la tierra para hacer un nuevo volcán. Aclara que se materializa, tomando el cuerpo del usuario…

— ¿Y eso qué tenía que ver con mi clan? —espetó furiosa.

— No sé. Solo habla del clan.

El celular de Sakura empezó a vibrar. Gaara se lo dio. Era la alarma, indicando que terminaban sus cuarenta y cinco minutos de descanso. Se puso de pie. Tiró el vaso de café a la papelera y se acomodó el cabello despeinado por el viento.

—Tengo que irme. Vuelvo al turno —dio un largo suspiro, estirando su cuerpo —nos vemos luego —saludó con una mano, desapareciendo tras la puerta de las escaleras.

— Es raro todo esto —exclamó Naruto.

— Hay cosas que no encajan —comentó Sasuke.

* * *

 **Bueno, sé que es cortito.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por los review y dejen uno.  
**

 **No sé si van entendiendo. Pronto se empezarán a aclarar las dudas.**

 **En cuanto a las preguntas, voy a responderlas.**

 **Aprox, preguntaste:** _ **"…**_ _¿Naruto hasta que nivel controla el poder del kyubi es decir cuantas colas puede utilizar? Y ¿como gaara puede convertirce completamente en el kyubi es decir con el cuerpo completo o es como el anime solo el chakra?"_

1\. En cuanto a las colas, controla las nueve. Más adelante voy a explicar bien cómo es esto posible, teniendo el chakra de color rojo. Él si puede transformarse en Kurama -como lo hace Gaara-, pero como dije, más adelante en los capítulos explicaré el por qué no hace uso de su transformación.

2\. No, no es solo chakra. Me gustó la idea de que pudiesen transformarse en "demonios" (en este caso los Bijuu). Es como que el cuerpo de Gaara está conectado con el de Shukaku cuando se transforma y por eso puede reaccionar a los estímulos del exterior. (Si viste Shingeki no Kyojin es algo parecido a Eren transformándose en titán -si no viste el anime, perdón por el spoiler, pero te lo recomiendo, es muy bueno).

 **Espero haber aclarado tus dudas**.

 **Ya tengo algunos capítulos escritos (hasta el 9) por lo tanto creo que voy a poder actualizar seguido. ¡FINALMENTE TERMINÉ EL TERCER AÑO POR FIN! Ahora paso a cuarto #putahbidah  
**

 **Y bueno eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen un review no se olviden. Y bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Byee!**


	6. Lazos Antiguos

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo 6:

Lazos Antiguos.

La mañana siguiente se había despertado en una camilla. Sentía su cuerpo adolorido y magullado. Pero cuando se tocaba las zonas de dolor no sentía nada. Escuchó voces, ajetreo, sonidos de teléfono y un aparato que repetía constantemente pi-pi-pi. Miró a su izquierda, encontrándose con un monitor que medía sus pulsaciones. Tenía un suero inyectado en su brazo derecho. Vio una enfermera pasar rápidamente y no pudo detenerla para preguntarle qué estaba pasando. Apoyó los pies en el frío suelo. Tenía su vestido debajo de la bata de hospital. Sus zapatos estaban bajo la silla ubicada frente a ella. Observó sombras tras las cortinas del biombo.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —escuchó una voz femenina.

Giró su cabeza, observando a la chica de raros pelos rosas que acaba de entrar a su "habitación". Tenía una café en lata. Usaba el mismo uniforme. Las ojeras indicaban que había pasado toda la noche en vela.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —fue lo único que pudo decir. Intentó unir los cabos sueltos de la noche anterior. Recordaba la disco, las personas… los tipos del otro día, el fuego… La pelea… Y luego nada. Una laguna en su mente.

—Es el hospital central —respondió—. Te trajeron aquí.

— ¿Quiénes?

— Tres chicos —dejó la lata sobre una mesita de luz que estaba al lado de la cama—. Ahora te revisaré.

La chica se acercó hasta ella y tanteó las zonas más dolorosas. Intentaba con mucho esfuerzo evitar que viera el tatuaje de su pierna. Le dolía casi todo el cuerpo, pero no comprendía cómo no podía tener algún rasguño o quemadura. Algo no estaba bien.

— Soy Sakura —le dijo la enfermera—. Necesito saber tu nombre para poder completar la planilla.

Dudó unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Se mordió los labios. ¿Qué decirle? Tranquilamente podía inventar un nombre cualquiera. Pero tal vez le pedirían el nombre de algún familiar o alguien que estuviera a su cuidado. ¿Qué tanto podía confiar en una simple enfermera? Decir su nombre era una posibilidad de ser descubierta. Se volvió a morder los labios, antes de darse cuenta de que ella estaba viendo el tatuaje en su pierna. Inmediatamente se tapó con la sábana. ¿Tanto pánico iba a tener? Sakura podría pensar que era solo un tatuaje. Por el cielo, debía calmarse.

— Hinata —respondió dando un largo suspiro.

— ¿Tienes apellido? —preguntó la otra, sospechosa.

Vio los ojos verdes. Estos ya no eran los mismos que antes. Ahora, en su mirada, había algo oculto. Un brillo de curiosidad mezclado con certeza. Como mira un detective al sospechoso en el momento justo que deja de serlo para convertirse en el culpable. Era una mirada felina, la misma cuando un gato acecha al ave para cazarlo. ¿Qué significaba?

— Hyuuga —respondió, tragando duro.

— ¿Qué? —se alejó rápidamente de ella.

Algo no estaba bien. Mejor dicho, nada. ¿Qué tanto sabía esta persona? ¿Por qué se había quedado helada cuando le dijo su apellido? ¿Ella sabría algo? Tenía millones de dudas en su mente. Estaba preocupada porque algo saliera mal. Estaba sola en una ciudad desconocida. ¿A quién recurrir si la atrapaban? ¿A sus difuntos familiares?

Que chiste.

— Aguarda un segundo, por favor —le dijo con la intención de levantarse, pero ella le tomó la muñeca con fuerza. Cualquier mínimo error podría matarla.

— ¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó un poco asustada.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada —le dijo Sakura.

— ¿A quién? —volvió a cuestionar, ejerciendo más fuerza.

— Hinata... soy Haruno.

Finalmente, apareció quien estaba buscando.

* * *

— Ve a la mesa tres, Naruto —le dijo Sasuke con mal humor.

Anoche no había dormido bien. Siempre que la l}Luna Llena se estaba aproximando su humor cambiaba drásticamente. Y, sumándole a eso, el hecho de no poder descansar lo suficiente por estar salvando a una muchacha que, aparentemente no hacía otra cosa que meterse en líos.

Estaba anotando en el cuaderno las cosas que hacían falta comprar: vasos, platos, cubiertos, saleros, mantelería. Una larga lista de precios muy altos. No entendía como el viejo podía mantener todo ese lugar. Si bien era popular, entre seres mágicos y mortales, aún así los gastos a veces superaban las ganancias. Algo ya le olía a dinero sucio. En fin, problemas del jefe no suyos.

— Te están llamando, Sasuke —le dijo Gaara, quien pasaba por su lado con una orden de pastas.

Era cierto. Su teléfono estaba sonando. Miró a Gaara de reojo, que aúne estaba esperando a que contestara.

—Entrego esta orden y me encargo. Atiende.

Agradeció con una sonrisa y se fue a la parte de atrás. Pasando por la cocina, saludando a Jiraiya —aparte de ser el dueño y jefe del lugar, le gustaba estar en la cocina—, salió por la puerta trasera que daba a un callejón.

— Hola —dijo, sin mirar el número en pantalla.

—Hermanito —escuchó del otro lado.

— ¡Itachi! —Exclamó, sorprendido — ¿Dónde estabas? No avisaste nada de que te ibas a ir otra vez de viaje —dijo, intentando no enfadarse.

Su hermano, Uchiha Itahi, era un vampiro al igual que él. Era el mayor. Y, como contrario a él, a Itachi le gustaba tomarse la vida de un vampiro muy en serio. Y no en el sentido de "debo encargarme de algunos asuntos importantes como Vampiro"; no. Sno en plan de "tengo todo el tiempo del mundo": Literalmente, si no te atravesaban el pecho con una daga sagrada o te rociaban con agua bendita o pisabas terreno santo, nada, absolutamente nada podía matarlo. Y por estas razones, desaparecía cuando quería, avisando muy pocas veces.

— Es que no sabía cuando iba a volver así que no quería alarmar a nadie.

— Pensamos que habías tenido una pelea con los Inuzuka, esos perros.

— Tranquilo. Estuve viajando un poco por Europa. Ya sabes, para sacar la tensión.

Sonrió un poco. A veces su hermano era tan cambiante. Un día podía estar ocupado, haciendo las cosas a la velocidad de la luz, y al otro día podía estar acostado en una hamaca paraguaya en alguna parte de Latino américa con un a bebida exótica en su mano.

—Llegué anoche a casa y no estabas. ¿A dónde fuiste? —Itachi preguntó más con curiosidad que con preocupación, aunque había un deje de este.

—Han pasado muchas cosas esta semana.

El rostro de la chica apareció en su cabeza. Y en su mente se escuchaba la narración de Naruto: _"…Ella parecía que volaba mientras todo se prendía fuego… Parecía uno de los poderes antiguos…"_. Chasqueó la lengua. Se veía obligado a meter a su hermano en esto. También recordó lo que anoche Gaara había leído.

— Itachi — le llamó—. Necesito pedirte un favor.

—Dime.

—Hay algo que quiero que investigues: los Hyuuga. Su historia, de dónde son, sus poderes, todo en relación a ellos. Y algo más: La Corte de los Tres Orígenes —con la última oración un sabor amargo le quedó en la boca —. No me cierra algo, Itachi. ¿Por qué motivo los Orígenes desaparecieron sin dejar rastro de La Noche de las Luces Verdes?

Después de decir las palabras no escuchó respuesta alguna. Solo algunas cosas que caían. Luego, un pitido, y finalmente, la voz de Itachi:

— ¿Dónde mierda te has metido, Sasuke? —preguntó molesto—. ¿Por qué de repente me preguntas estas cosas?

Sabía que su hermano estaba enojado. Pero no entendía la causa. ¿Acaso había algo que le estaba ocultando y no quería decírselo? No importaba qué tanto le costara, pero él necesitaba las respuestas, rápido. Los sucesos peligrosos en la ciudad, la aparición de esta chica, la leyenda de los Hyuuga, su parentesco con los Haruno, el fuego. Todo parecía un rompecabezas cuyas piezas estaban dispersas en el tiempo. Él necesitaba unirlas.

— Es complicado de explicar. Lleva tiempo y…

Se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó el golpe de los tachos de basura caerse. Rodaron un par de botellas vacías hasta sus píes. Sonrió de lado.

— Hermano, te llamo después. Debo volver al trabajo —colgó sin esperar respuesta.

Guardó su móvil en el bolsillo trasero. De su cinturón sacó lo que parecía una daga pequeña, con un mango de plata e incrustado un zafiro. Pero cuando la sopló se convirtió en un sable filoso.

— Ya pueden salir.

* * *

 **¡2016! ¡Y VAMOS A POR MÁS! Espero que hayan tenido unas fiestas muy lindas. Yo la pasé con mi mejor amigo y bueno, acá en Argentina es Verano y el clima acompañó muy bien. Feliz año nuevo a todos.**

 **Perdón por tardar tanto. Mi computadora (la cual se creó en la era de los dinosaurios) se quemó. Y sí, yo escribía todo ahí. Resulta que un viejo amigo de mi abuelo es experto en todo lo que es tecnología y pudo recuperar todos los archivos. Y bueno, justo hoy recién los instaló en la Notebook.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado, sé que es corto!**

 **¿Quién o quiénes son los que están tras Sasuke?**

 **Respondiendo a las preguntas:**

 **Agualuna** : "…¿es tuya o es una adaptación? ¿o te basaste en algún libro?..."

La idea es mía. Todo lo que estoy creando sale de mi cabeza. Lo único que debo decir es que la idea de que Konoha sea una Isla donde conviven seres mágicos y humanos la saqué de Strike the Blood (Anime que recomiendo). Konoha debía estar y no sabía en qué contexto formarla, así que se me ocurrió esa idea. Luego, el desarrollo de personajes y todo es de mi propiedad.

 **Espero que les gustara este capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Dejen uno, ayudan mucho!**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Byee!**


	7. Híbrido

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo 7:

Híbrido.

Dos hombres, robustos, llenos de tatuajes en todas partes —incluyendo la cara— salieron detrás de los contenedores. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. Eran Mikurokages. Controladores del "viento negro", una magia rara y exótica, capaz de controlar el viento. Y la ironía está en que dentro de su cuerpo tienen el tan famoso polvo negro. Un veneno ácido que fabrican en el interior de su organismo, capaces de desintegrar cualquier extremidad de su oponente que apenas rozara el viento. Los tatuajes en su cara eran sellos que los mantenían a salvo del veneno.

Observó el espacio. Era muy reducido, y tenia que llevar la batalla lo más lejos posible para evitar que el restaurante fuese destruido. Empezó a tomar vuelo para dirigirse a los campos fuera de la ciudad. Inició una persecución. Los dos hombres se elevaron por el aire, formando un torbellino que los trasladó. Sasuke observó para atrás: aquellos torbellinos estaban destruyendo las calles, arrojando cosas, lastimando a las personas.

Necesitaba apurarse. Divisó ya cerca un campo. Corroboró que ningún campesino estuviera cerca. Y cuando vio que era seguro, se lanzó en picada hacia el suelo. Dando un giro antes de estrellarse, cayó de pie. Se colocó los guantes de cuero que siempre tenía guardados en sus bolsillos del pantalón. Era necesario usarlos cuando usaba su sable, el cual también llevaba consigo en forma de colgante gracias a un conjuro de una vieja bruja. Los ajustó bien y, tras citar las palabras para volverla a su forma original, agarró fuertemente el arma blanca con su mano derecha.

El viento empezó a soplar, indicando la llegada de los dos Mikurokage. Apenas aterrizaron, inició la batalla.

Con fiereza lanzaban ráfagas de viento con la intención de hacerle cortes en la piel. Sasuke, con destreza, se fue acercando a gran velocidad, esquivando los vientos o cortándolos. La diferencia estaba en que él era un usuario de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y ellos de larga distancia. Estaba difícil la cosa. Cuando logró aproximarse, se agachó, logrando hacer un corte en la pierna del más corpulento, pero recibió un puñetazo de viento en la espalda por parte del otro, saliendo disparado por el aire, aterrizando al suelo. Se volvió a incorporar, haciendo lo mismo que la primera vez, esquivando y cortando, solo que el objetivo pasó a ser el otro sujeto. Justo antes de recibir una fuerte ráfaga saltó por los aires, y, cuando estaba a la altura de la cabeza, le dio una patada, arrojándolo varios metros, dejándolo fuera de combate. Era un vampiro, su fuerza correspondía como tal.

— ¡Koroshike! —Gritó el otro —. Mocoso.

El cielo se empezó a oscurecer cuando este comenzó a formar viento en forma de espiral en las palmas. La garganta comenzó a inflarse como la de un sapo. Salió una bola negra de saliva, acto seguido, una especie de polvo negro brilloso. Estaba en problemas.

El espiral tomó forma de tornado. Con una maestría sin igual realizó movimientos, indicando dónde tenía que ir el viento. Sasuke tomó vuelo, buscando forma de esquivar o escapar. Con una velocidad increíble el viento se transformó en cinco estacas que se lanzaron hacia él. Tres logró esquivarlas, una logró cortarla, pero la otra le rozó la mano con el guante. La tela se desintegró, mientras que en la piel se formaban ampollas con sangre. Le ardía y quemaba.

— Mierda —masculló.

— ¿Qué te parece? —Sonrió con sorna su adversario—. Nadie escapa de la tormenta negra. ¿Un poco más?

— No gracias —escupió saliva—. Ya tuve suficiente.

Este ataque era el definitivo. No estaba jugando con las garras de Gaara o de Naruto. Estaba jugando con un arma letal de un enemigo desconocido. Lo que no entendía era qué querían de él. ¿Por qué lo atacaban? ¿Lo hacían por elección propia o alguien les había mandado a eliminarlo?

Con la ligereza y elegancia de un águila se elevó por los aires. Fue tan rápido que el viento tardó en seguirlo. Tomó tanto vuelo que sus oídos se taparon. Dio dos giros, agarrando firmemente con ambas manos la empuñadura de su mano, colocando la punta de esta en su frente, empezó a caer en picada. El viento negro estaba frente a él. No iba a esquivarlo… planeaba atravesarlo. Con su sable comenzó a cortarlo, formando un vórtice de negros, grises y blancos a su alrededor. Algunas partículas de polvo tocaban su piel, haciéndole sentir como pequeñas agujas pinchándole. Más eso no lo detenía.

El vórtice se hacía más negro a medida que se aproximaba al hombre. Faltando dos metros, cambió la posición de las manos cortándole con el sable a la altura del pecho. Escuchó un sonido gutural. La sangre emanó con brutalidad. Esta era espesa, de un color vino, con burbujas. El veneno.

El torbellino empezó a deshacerse. Al igual que el polvo negro a caer. Lo bueno, es que cuando un Mikurokage perdía su vida, el polvo se convertía en algo indefenso y de color blanco.

Respiró aliviado. Su mano latía fuertemente. Le dolía espantosamente. Miró al cielo. Los nubarrones grises comenzaban a disiparse, dejando entrever algunos rayos de sol.

Se acercó al sujeto a paso firme.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó. Aún estaba vivo, por unos minutos más.

— Hiroshiga —respondió, tosiendo sangre.

— ¿Quién los mandó a matarme? —cuestionó.

— Te sorprendería si te dijera — rió entre sangre—. No sabía el odio que les tenían a los híbridos.

— ¿Quién es un híbrido? —preguntó luego de un gran silencio.

— Tú idiota. ¿Quién más? ¿Piensas que eres un vampiro puro? Tu olor a humano es muy potente, cualquiera que tenga un olfato increíble lo notaría. Híbrido —le escupió sangre a sus pies.

Quedó pasmado. ¿Híbrido? ¿Él era un híbrido? No era posible. Toda su vida fue criado como un puro. Eso era una mentira, él no era un híbrido. Imposible. Su hermano y él pertenecían a los altos rangos del clan. Sabía que los vampiros no podían tener hijos, pero si sabía que capturaban a niños huérfanos para convertirlos en vampiros completos, puros, obligándolos a tomar sangre. Él de pequeño había tomado sangre humana para poder ser un alto rango. Vio a esos niños sufrir. Siendo cortados… quitándoles la sangre como si exprimieran una esponja para sacarle el agua absorbida.

— No soy un híbrido —dijo, apretando su mandíbula.

— ¿Ah, no? Entonces cómo puedes explicar el olor podrido de humano que tienes. Tal vez te acostumbraste tanto a ese olor a mierda que ni cuenta te das. Pobre vampihumano, ups perdón, híbrido. Yo maté a tu madre frente a los ojos de tu padre. Ella era una humana despreciable. ¡Fue placer matarla!

— ¡¿Conociste a mi madre?! —gritó, desesperado. Empezó a sudar frío — ¡Tendrías que estar muerto no eres inmortal!

—No soy inmortal, estos sellos me mantienen joven. ¡No puedo morir por causas naturales, y nadie había podido matarme! —gritó desesperado, tosiendo sangre. Su fatiga iba en aumento, pero recobró fuerzas para hablar—. Mikoto. Una mujer humana muy hermosa que ansié miles de veces tenerla. Lástima que el vampiro estúpido de tu padre la tuvo. Tu hermano y tú son las desgracias de tu clan, por más que estén revestidos en poder. Dos putrefactos híbridos. Como ansiaba matarlos para…

Una patada tan fuerte fue capaz de arrancarle la cabeza. La sangre brotó, manchando sus zapatillas.

Cayó de rodillas al pasto, manchando sus pantalones de bordó. No se explicaba, pero nunca en su vida lloró. Ahora estaba llorando como un niño. A moco tendido, con las lágrimas escapándose se sus ojos. Gritó fuerte. ¿Por qué Madara, el jefe de su clan, nunca le habló de su madre? ¿O de su padre? ¿Por qué su hermano evitaba el tema? ¿Quién era él?

* * *

 **Ya sé que quedó cortísimo. Pero bueno, lo quería dejar acá.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por el review. Dejen alguno, me motivan más a seguir.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **Byee!**


	8. Un secreto bien guardado

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo 8:

Un secreto bien guardado

 _Haruno._ Ese apellido resonó varias veces en su mente. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con desesperación y su respiración se volvió un poco irregular. Parecía un sueño. Es como si el destino la hubiera agarrado y colocado en un tablero de juego de mesa y desplazado a su antojo hasta hacerla quedar en la primera casilla buena. Después de tanto peligro, de tanto esconderse y de tanto buscar, encontró lo que la impulsó a salir de las sombras. Fue tal el alivio que casi empezaba a llorar. _Y algo le gritaba escapa de ahí. Escapa del hospital._

Se la quedó mirando. Flaca, alta, con una mirada fría pero que, si se ponía a mirarla detenidamente, era una mirada llena de cariño. Observó sus manos, las que la convertían en descendiente. Las manos de los ancestros de ella habían curado a sus antepasados. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía más cerca de su clan que nunca.

— Haruno —repitió.

Sakura la miró. Desorientada, confundida, con un galope en su pecho que le gritaba "Aléjate de todo esto, vuelve a la vida normal". Pero al ver esos ojos opalinos, tan claros como el agua, llenos de un brillo de esperanza sintió que no podía ser tan hija de puta. Fue como ver a un niño que encontraba a sus papás luego de perderse en el supermercado. Se mordió los labios, reprimiendo una sonrisa maternal.

— Vuelvo en cinco minutos. Espera aquí.

* * *

Corrió a la terraza. Abrió la puerta de golpe y la luz del sol le golpeó el rostro. El aire estaba fresco para ser primavera. No había ningún ruido, excepto el rugido del mar y el sonido de las sábanas blancas colgadas en la soga. Dio unos pasos, acercándose al alambrado. Miró para los costados. No había nadie. Sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón de enfermera. Marcó rápidamente el número de Naruto y aguardó a que le atendiera.

— _Es muy temprano, Sakura_ —escuchó al otro lado.

— _Es Hyuuga, Naruto, Hyuuga_ —dijo en un susurro.

— ¿ _Qué?_

— La chica que trajeron anoche, es Hyuuga.

* * *

Entró a su casa abruptamente. Escuchaba al fondo, en la cocina, el sonido de la vajilla. Cuando pisó el escalón de entrada se tambaleó un poco. Se sentía mareado, asqueado, con ganas de vomitar. Tuvo que sostenerse con una mano en la pared para no caer. Sintió como, poco a poco, su pequeño mundo que tanto había construido a lo largo de su vida se empezaba a desmoronar. Pedazo por pedazo los recuerdos se iban como la corriente de un río con fluidez. Rápidos. Dudaba si todo lo que su mente guardaba no era más que una mentira. Era como si una negrura lo estuviese envolviendo, tragándoselo, zambullendo al abismo. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué híbrido? ¿Quiénes eran sus padres? O mejor dicho, ¿quién era su madre? ¿Por qué de ella no recordaba nada?

Se atrevió a dar un paso, sujetándose de la pared. Se sentía mareado, muy como para caminar. En la cocina percibía el ruido de platos de vidrio, tazas, y el grifo del fregadero abierto, estaba lavando los platos de su desayuno, seguramente. Su hermano mayor era la única fuente de respuestas que conocía. Su misma sangre nunca lo traicionaría. Preguntarle a los cabezas de su clan sería una pérdida de tiempo, simplemente darían rodeos y terminarían inventando una respuesta falsa. Siempre hacían lo mismo, con toda la gente, con todos los vampiros. Pero Itachi y él eran hermanos, nunca lo traicionaría.

—Itachi —dijo, mirándolo fijo.

— ¡Sasuke! —se alegró el otro. Cerró el grifo, secó sus manos y se encaminó a abrazarlo, pero al verlo con esa expresión de inseguridad y miedo se detuvo —. ¿Qué pasa?

La sangre no traiciona.

— ¿Quién era mamá? ¿Por qué no la conozco? —se mordió los labios, desviando la mirada. Apretó los puños antes de que la ira provocada por el miedo lo envolviera y armara un desastre—. ¿Soy un híbrido?

A su hermano se le congeló la cara, pero no hubo expresión que delatara su asombro. Se quedó ahí parado frente a él, con los ojos fijos en los suyos. Ni un atisbo de duda. Quieto, duro como roca. No pudo distinguir si en su mirada había lástima. Seguramente era eso. Todos le tenían lástima. Sasuke, el pobre vampiro que solo se hace fuerte para no dejarse vencer por su hermano mayor. Dura y cruel realidad. Duro y cruel destino. Necesitaba respuestas.

— ¿Soy un híbrido, Itachi? —volvió a preguntar, más molesto que antes.

No hubo respuesta alguna. Es más, su hermano se desplazó por la cocina hasta dirigirse a la alacena. Sacó dos sobres de té y secó dos tazas recién lavadas.

Se estaba desesperando.

Con tranquilidad, puso a hervir agua en la pava. Colocó los sobres de té. Dos cucharadas de azúcar en una taza y media cucharada en la otra. La suya.

— Respóndeme, Itachi —demandó, golpeando la pared detrás de él. Logró abollarla y provocarle grietas. Se tenía que contener o podría destruir parte de la casa usando la mitad de su fuerza. Era un vampiro, o al menos eso creía que era hasta recién.

— Cálmate —le dijo el mayor.

Cuando el agua estuvo lista, sacó la pava del agua y la sirvió en las tazas. Las apoyó en la mesa con total parcimonia. Iba a gritar. O golpear algo. Estaba desesperado. ¿Qué mierda estaba ocurriendo?

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que ocupara un lugar en la mesa. Caminó con pasos pesados. Contiendo cada fibra de su cuerpo para no destruir nada. Estaba confundido, con miedo y duda. Era un manojo de nervios. Lo que más detestaba de esa situación es que él nunca había sentido eso. Calmado, tranquilo y quieto. Justo, frío, calculador. El sujeto perfecto para un asesinato en silencio. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Sasuke? ¿Acaso ese era su nombre verdadero?

— Creo que es hora de que sepas… la verdad del clan — dijo con un deje de tristeza.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Cómo la verdad?

— No digas nada, solo escucha. Te voy a contar la historia de papá y mamá —escuchar la palabra mamá le produjo un nudo en la garganta—. Hace cuatrocientos años atrás, nuestro padre, Fugaku Uchiha, conoció a una campesina, Mikoto. Se enamoraron furtivamente, traspasaron las barreras del odio… Pero ese amor no podía durar para toda la vida. Nuestra madre era humana, y como tal, le llegaría la hora de partir. No tan solo eso, los grandes mandatarios y Madara se enteraron de tal atrocidad. Rompieron la cuarta regla del libro de Los seis mandatarios de la Sangre. Quien quebrara las reglas allí establecidas merecían castigos tortuosos. Desde que los dedos fuesen arrancados con brutalidad hasta que le cortasen la lengua. La última medida: morir.

Sasuke se estremeció. El dolor para un vampiro era similar al de un humano, a diferencia de que sanaban con el tiempo. Las extremidades arrancadas crecían, los tejidos rasgados se regeneraban, todo se reponía. En cambio, imaginar a un mundano recibir tales castigos por permanencia le daba asco.

—Sin embargo, Madara en aquel entonces tenía un poco de corazón… Si es que los vampiros lo tenemos… Él, como hermano de padre se apiadó. El consejo intentó convencerlo de matarlos, pero mostrar un pequeño ápice de su poder los callaba. No obstante, la sentencia debía ser impartida. Le concedieron la inmortalidad a mamá. De esta forma, ella sufriría al ver como los suyos morían con el paso del tiempo mientras vivía… El Vino de las Venas.

— Eso…

—Si, eso te convierte en inmortal. Un vino producido por la sangre de los vampiros, capaz de convertir a cualquier ser vivo en inmortal, aunque no en vampiro. Nuestra mamá sufrió mucho. Decidió alejarse de sus amigos y familiares, observando a lo lejos cómo envejecían y sucumbían a la muerte. Cien años después nací yo. Un híbrido. Todos creían que me convertiría en un demonio, destrozaría todo a mi paso. Sin embargo soy eso: híbrido. Por esa razón nosotros crecemos más rápido que los vampiros de nuestra edad. Tú, yo somos esto. De una humana y un vampiro nacimos. Nuestro poder estaba dividido de cincuenta a cincuenta. Como los de nuestro clan no pueden tener hijos entre ellos, los humanos capturados son mordidos para requerir poder. Nosotros no requeríamos de eso… Y papá lo hizo. Esta marca es la prueba —se corrió el cuello, mostrando tres punto y coma, girando para el mismo lado—. Al mordernos nuestro poder se incrementó con tan solo dos días. _Demonios._

Él tardó un tiempo en procesarlo. Por eso creía más rápido. Las razones por las cuales le desagradaba la sangre, o podía comer comida humana… Su poder se debía a su padre… Sus compañeros de clan le temían… Y lo peor, cuando la primer regla es _La Sangre no traiciona_ … Madara lo traicionó. Su tío jamás le reveló la verdad. Lo amaba como a un padre puesto que el poco tiempo con el biológico eran gritos…. Estaba confundido.

— ¿Qué le pasó a mamá? —cuestionó entre dientes.

Itachi dio un largo suspiro. Se llevó las manos a los ojos. Un mal recuerdo.

— Como nos convertimos en seres poderosos…—dijo con voz lúgubre—. La mataron primero… Después a él. Los grandes mandatarios contrataron a dos Mikurokages. Los asesinaron a sangre fría… Tú apenas eras un niño cuando ocurrió lo de mamá, no la recuerdas por eso, pero yo —desvió la mirada, haciendo una mueca de dolor—. Lo vi todo. Y a papá… tú estabas ese día.

Lo recordaba patente. Ya sabía volar. Itachi lo llevó al monte, con la esperanza de mejorar. Volvieron al atardecer, cuando el sol se ponía al horizonte. La sangre negra de su padre derramada por toda la casa. Fueron a buscar a su clan. Madara, desde ese día, se volvió oscuro. Lo trataba con una obsesión insana, el favorito de los Uchiha., a diferencia de sus primeros años de vida, que tan solo lo ignoraba. Luego de la muerte de Fugaku Madara clavó los colmillos en su nombre…

— ¿Y por qué no nos mataron? —gritó Sasuke, alzándose de la silla. Estaba furioso. Sentía un torbellino de emociones. Quería volar hasta los convenios de su clan, destrozar todo. Matar a los viejos de mierda… Le ocultaron la verdad.

—Nos necesitan. Ellos conocen nuestra fuerza se compara con la de un superior. No se desharán de nosotros. Somos sus armas. Somos híbridos poderosos.

Híbrido… Él era un híbrido. Hijo de una humana y de un vampiro. Pensar eso le provocaba un escalofrío. Toda su vida había pensado que de pequeño fue secuestrado y mordido por uno de su especie, la única forma de convertirse… Pero no fue así. Hijo de vientre. El sudor le recorrió la espalda, erizándole los vellos. Su respiración se empezó a acelerar. Todo a su alrededor se volvió negro. Y similar a un disparo de luz las imágenes de toda su vida se mostraron ante él. De pequeño, siendo cargado por Itachi. Su primera vez volando, su primera vez utilizando la fuerza sobrehumana que poseía… También recordó ese momento en el que su hermano habló con los viejos del clan. "Está creciendo muy rápido para la edad que tiene". Híbrido… Le daba asco, repugnancia.

Volvió a la realidad y empezó a gritar. Gritó con horror, sintiendo la bilis bajando a su boca. Vomitó. Su cabeza empezó a palpitar fuerte, como un martillo golpeando. Se sujetó con fuerza de la pared. Itachi se puso de pie con la intención de acercarse pero él se alejó. Seguía respirando irregularmente. Trastabilló y calló hacia atrás, golpeándose con un mueble. Se puso de pie. Tomó el mueble tirando cosas que estaban arriba y dentro de los cajones, lo arrojó en dirección a Itachi que lo golpeó con la suficiente fuerza para poder quebrarlo.

Cada cosa que veía la arrojaba en dirección a él. Sentía una mezcla de ira, tristeza, dolor y miedo. Un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados abrumaban a su corazón… Corazón. ¿Acaso tenía uno? Los vampiros puros no… Él era un híbrido…

Sin darse cuenta pequeñas gotas saladas rodaron por su mejilla. Entre gritos y fuerza fue cayendo poco a poco al piso. Sus uñas se clavaban en el pecho. Era un dolor inexplicable. Una presión que no podía sanar. Solo se hacia más y más dolorosa a medida que seguía llorando. Quería que todo se detuviese ahí. Su vida, su miedo, su sensación de vació.

— Sasuke… —escuchó muy a lo lejos. Abrió los ojos, su vista estaba nublada—. No quise ocultártelo —intentó responderle con un insulto. El nudo en la garganta le impidió—. Quería protegerte… Eres mi hermano pequeño. Ellos te amaban mucho…

Extendió una mano para tocarlo pero el se puso de pie y la golpeó.

— ¡Aléjate de mi!

Muy veloz, se encaminó a la puerta de calle, abriéndola con un golpe. Inició vuelo, necesitaba enfriarse.

* * *

Gaara lo mataría por dejarlo con todo el trabajo, al igual que su jefe, pero esto era más importante. Pedaleando a más no poder, violando algunos semáforos y metiéndose por callejones logró evitar todo el tráfico de la hora pico y llegar al hospital. Su bicicleta derrapó. Él dio un salto corriendo hacia el interior del hospital. Estaba Sakura apoyada en el mostrador de recepción. Apenas lo vio se acercó. Lucía con ojeras, cansada, despeinada. Aún así le parecía la misma que lo tenía a sus pies besando el suelo.

— Las visitas no inician hasta en quince minutos, pero puedo hacerte pasar. Sígueme.

Caminaron rápido por un pasillo largo. A sus lados había puertas con carteles de números correspondientes a los consultorios. El piso era blanco perlado, brillante, las paredes tenían una franja negra dibujada justo a la mitad, aunque también eran negras; las luces eran tubos. Solo había butacas de color negro y paneles colgados, indicando la sección de cada pasillo, puerta, piso. Y un pequeño mapa colgado en la pared. Había muchas personas sentadas, algunas heridas, lesionadas o sin nada.

—Estamos muy ocupados —admitió ella.

Al fondo del pasillo había dos puertas color manteca. Arriba, colgado en la pared, un cartel luminoso que decía "sala de emergencias". Supuso que ahí estaba. Cuando entró, lo invadió un olor a detergente, sangre y medicamentos. Fue un arco reflejo taparse la nariz antes de vomitar. Miró a Sakura para ver si ella había notado su grotesco gesto, ella solo caminaba, sin voltear, sin dudar de si la seguía o no. Observó la sala. Un mostrador circular, camillas, aparatos, un teléfono sonando, murmullo de personas, biombos de tela verde y metal, personas con vestimenta del hospital y pacientes desplazándose. En su interior agradecía trabajar en un restaurante con horario fijo, sin ese olor apestoso.

En la segunda sala improvisada con biombos, sintió el olor de ella. Le sorprendió un poco. Rara vez reconocía a las personas por su olor. Gaara olía a tierra mojada, Sasuke a corteza, Sakura a cerezos, algo muy irónico puesto que su nombre significaba cerezo… La mezcla de aquella chica era algo parecido al caramelo, como azúcar. El aroma de un niño. Le resultaba extraño como un ser mágico pudiese oler a algo tan "inocente".

Sakura corrió la cortina, trayéndolo de vuelta al mundo. Pero ambos se sorprendieron cuando encontraron la bata de hospital doblada a las apuradas en la cama y…ella ya no estaba.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Bueno, sé que la reacción de Sasuke por ahí a algunos les desagradó pero yo creo que es una buena reacción al vivir toda tu vida en una "mentira".**

 **Perdón si ofendo, pero creo que es un momento de reflexión. Me gusta escribir esta historia porque me encanta la fantasía. Pero, si son escritores de fanfiction y no solo lectores, comprenden lo que un review significa. Es, por más que sea una crítica, o el comentario más corto del mundo, muy importante. Yo abro todos los días esperanzada Fanfiction aguardando a ver algún mensaje que diga "Sigue así" o "Wow, me gusta". Me siento… no sé si la palabra es ofendida, pero puede un poco molesta. Un review es un ánimo. Me hace saber que están ahí. Más allá del favorite o follow. Y creo que no hay nada más arrogante que decir "Cinco reviews y sigo", porque estaría, literalmente, obligando a que me dejen un review. Yo espero que lo hagan por el hecho de dar ánimos. No hay nada más lindo que considerar un segundo el trabajo de una persona que escribe, se parte el cerebro para extraer ideas, posibilidades, palabras, términos.** **No lo digo solo por mí, sino por muchos otros escritores cuyas historias son buenas y solo reciben dos o tres reviews cada cinco capítulos. Y si tú eres escritor, de seguro debes saber lo que se siente. Así que, por favor, cuando termines de leer, no solo con Los Salvadores, sino con otras historias, considera un minuto el trabajo que implica hacer esto.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esto.**

 **Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Bye!**


	9. Adiós mi pequeño amor

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo 9:

Adiós mi pequeño amor.

Corriendo por el hospital, intentando no llevarse a nadie por delante, buscaban con desesperación a aquella chica. Preguntando si nadie había visto a una persona con las características de ella, seguían avanzando. Él intentaba utilizar su olfato pero en un hospital donde el olor a muerte, sangre, limpiador, medicamentos y desinfectante se combinaban, solo dañaba más su nariz haciéndole llorar. Era un olor tan fuerte como el de una cebolla para un humano. Descartó el olfato, no le servía. Como era más grande, corpulento y físicamente preparado (por no decir que llevaba un demonio dentro) corrió con más velocidad, adelantándose a la chica que lo seguía atrás. Iba a seguir por el pasillo cuando, a su derecha, en el otro pasillo, le llegó una correntada dulce. Azúcar. Tomó de la mano a Sakura y encaró con velocidad, esquivando a las personas, camillas y sillas de ruedas. El olor a dulce se hacía más potente a pesar de todos los aromas merodeando. El pasillo pasó a ser la entrada del hospital. Un mostrador de vidrio y madera blanca, butacas, los ascensores, camillas, computadoras, personal y pacientes. Las puertas automáticas no paraban de abrirse y cerrarse. Con el viento que entró como una correntada al abrirse las puertas, el olor a azúcar le perforó profundamente sus fosas nasales. Ella estaba afuera. Salió. Comprobando que así era, tomándola del brazo.

Ahí estaba la "chica Hyuuga". La descendiente del clan que mencionaba el libro de Sakura. La observó muy detenidamente, reparando en cada pequeño detalle. Pequeña, menuda, pálida. Sin embargo, cuando hizo contacto con esos ojos sintió la fiereza. Opalinos, acristalados. Mostrando una mirada similar a la de un león a punto de saltar sobre una presa y despellejarla para disfrutar de la carne. No iba a atemorizarse, no cuando estuvo miles de veces en frente del espejo observando la mirada de Kurama, su demonio. Si la mirada de él no lograba hacerlo titubear menos la mirada de una muchacha. No obstante, pudo penetrarla a través de sus ojos, observando migas de dolor. Supuso que eso era el causante de su duro mirar.

— ¿A quién miras, Naruto? — Fue Sakura quien lo sacó de su contacto visual — ¿A quién miras? —volvió a preguntar, mirando para el mismo lado que él —. No veo nada.

Volvió hacia ella, quien sonreía arrogante. Un manto, se dijo a si mismo. El manto era una habilidad de unos pocos seres mágicos. Los volvía invisibles para el ojo humano y para aquellos seres mágicos que no eran de su misma especie. Pero él podía verla… ¿Eran de una misma especie? "... _los pertenecientes al clan tienen decidido por nacimiento a la clase de demonio que invocarán…"._ Recordó las palabras leídas por Gaara. ¿Era un demonio? ¿O simplemente llevaba el demonio? Qué confuso.

— Quita el manto —gruñó.

— ¿Y qué si no lo hago? —cuestionó, mirando a Sakura con molestia.

— Te aseguro que no te dejaré ir —respondió, rechinando un poco los dientes, mostrando lo afilados que estaban sus colmillos, indicios de que no se hallaba para juegos.

Hizo lo que le pidió. _"Desperso"_ fue la palabra que salió de sus labios. Una ola de aroma a azúcar corrió con el viento, envolviéndolos. Se estaba cansando de aquel olor, o mejor dicho, se estaba cansando de no hallar respuesta. Y ahora menos las tenía, porque la primera vez que la olió se preguntó como una chica de esa edad tenía el aroma de un niño, pero al enterarse de que posiblemente era un demonio… Se estaba volviendo loco. Los demonios olían, generalmente, a tierra, humo de sahumerio. Algo raro. Gaara olía a tierra mojada, él, a humo de incienso. Y sin embargo… dulce.

— Hinata… —pronunció Sakura.

Así se llamaba.

— Perdóname, Sakura —dijo. Sus disculpas sonaban sinceras, sin atisbo de burla —. Pero no me gustan los hospitales.

Sakura se quedó callada por unos segundos, pero luego añadió:

— Tienes muchas cosas que explicar —espetó en un tono exigente, desconcertándola —. Muchas —frunció su ceño.

Hinata parpadeó unas veces, recomponiéndose. Aclaró su garganta. Se sentía expuesta sin su manto. Miró a la amable chica de cabellos rosa, pensando en que tenía razón. Tenía que hablar con ella lo más pronto posible, explicarle que se avecinaba un peligro. Algo en su interior se movió al sentir la gélida mirada del chico rubio. _Naruto_. Su nombre. Cuando hizo contacto visual con esos ojos el escalofrió que sintió recorrerle la espalda fue horrendo. Poseía los ojos de demonios. En realidad, era un demonio, lo recordaba perfectamente el día que la había salvado de ese tipo que controlaba al dragón. _Nota mental: nunca meterse en negocios con los dragones._

— Hay algo que debo decirte —le dijo al fin—. Yo…

— Aquí no —dijo Naruto interrumpiéndola.

Exactamente, hacia siete segundos, de la vereda de enfrente, pasó un tipo, mirando sospechosamente en donde se encontraban. Luego marcó algo en su teléfono móvil y antes de hablar dio una mirada más. El chico poseía una extraña habilidad de percibir a sospechosos.

— Esto no te concierne —le dijo Hinata, molesta.

Él se limitó a sonreír y decirle muy de frente:

— Cariño, esto se convirtió mío el día que te salvé. Algo me dijo que ibas a ser un dolor de culo.

* * *

La casa se encontraba muy lejos del centro, pero a pocas cuadras del mar. La calle era de tierra, piedra y arena. No había vereda, solo pasto. Las farolas estaban cada cincuenta metros, haciendo que algunos tramos de la calle, durante la noche, fuesen oscuros debido a los árboles. La mayoría de las viviendas no tenía rejas, y, de vez en cuando, había grandes terrenos sin ocupar

La casa de Sakura era muy pequeña. El perímetro de la propiedad estaba delimitado por una verja de madera de aproximadamente un metro cuarenta. Un camino de baldosas se extendía hasta el porche. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y la puerta era de madera, descascarada por el salitre proveniente del mar. Junto a la puerta había dos sillas reclinables de playa y una mesita de plástico. Sobre estas, se asomaba una ventana con rejas que parecían estar a punto de quebrarse. Sakura encajó la llave en la cerradura, empujando con un poco de fuerza la puerta. Adentro se veía un ambiente acogedor.

La sala era normal. Había un descanso para los zapatos. El piso, de madera. Una mesa ocupaba el centro del lugar, con seis sillas. Las paredes eran de color arena. Un mueble lo bastante grande, el cual tenía apoyado el televisor, copas de vidrio, marcos con fotos, álbumes, cd's y un reproductor de música pequeño. En una esquina, detrás de la mesa, un mullido sofá rojo cereza reposaba junto a un estante lleno de libros y una lámpara de pie. Había cuadros de Sakura cuando era bebé y de sus padres.

—Es pequeño —comentó la dueña de la casa —. Pero no son tan caros los impuestos. Y lo mejor es que no vivo con mis padres —una sonrisa se le plasmó en la cara—. Pónganse cómodos, voy a cambiarme y a servir té helado —arrojó el bolso al sillón, sacándose los zapatos a las apuradas.

Ella desapareció por la puerta que llevaba al pasillo. Encaminándose a la puerta izquierda se encontraba su habitación, en frente estaba el otro cuarto, donde solo había un sofá cama; y en diagonal a su habitación, se hallaba la puerta del baño. Se deshizo rápidamente de su vestimenta laboral para ponerse unos shorts y una remera de basketball. Antes de pasar a la cocina, la cual se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, se arregló el pelo en una cola de caballo alta.

La cocina de su casa era, incluso, más pequeña que la sala. Tenía lo básico. Una alacena, una heladera, un horno, un microondas, el fregadero y una mesada con cajones. Sacó el té de botella de la heladera. Durazno. Lo sirvió en vasos de vidrio y cuando estaba por llevarlos una figura alta se le cruzó en su camino.

Casi volcaba encima de esa persona. Casi.

—Tengo mala espina —le susurró Naruto, empujándola de vuelta a la cocina. Cerró la puerta despacio.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó.

— Ella… Hinata —pronunció su nombre—. Las cosas no me cuadran Sakura. Tal vez tú no puedas, pero yo si… Huele a azúcar. Dulce. Los demonios no olemos así. Humo de sahumerio o tierra… Hinata tiene un olor dulce. Además —añadió, frotando su barbilla—, ¿cómo que ella es Hyuuga? ¿Cómo lo sabes?—cuestionó juntando su entrecejo.

Tardó un segundo en responder.

— Me lo dijo simplemente — Se mordió el labio, analizando un poco—. Es Hyuuga. Lo siento. Hay algo que grita ferozmente, me dice "confía en ella". No sé. Solo… sé que es Hyuuga… Y siento que ella sabe qué sucedió la Noche de las Luces Verdes —susurró esto último, temiendo a que la invitada en su sala escuchara.

Naruto se le quedó mirando unos segundos, incrédulo. Dio un largo suspiro antes de restregar sus manos por todo su rostro, mostrando agobio. Luego, dejando las manos en su cara abrió sus dedos, observándola con esos curiosos ojos azules. Y de un arrebato, le despeinó los cabellos.

— Llamé a Gaara —le dijo sin quitar la mano por la cabeza —. Vendrá en diez.

— ¿Y a Sasuke? —preguntó un poco sonrojada, atinando a sonreír.

— También. Ya debe estar llegando —suspiró. Reparó que tenía su mano en la cabeza. Dio otro largo suspiro —. Eres imposible…

Se dio media vuelta. Salió de la cocina, dejándola allí, desconcertada, cerrando la puerta tras él. Antes de pasar a la sala se recostó contra la pared, despeinando su pelo. La forma en la que Sakura nombró a su amigo le hizo dar cuenta cuan equivocado y esperanzado estaba él. Nunca sería Sasuke… ni ocuparía el lugar de Sasuke. El sonrojo, la voz aguda, la sonrisa. Daría todo por ser el dueño de esos gestos. Y sin embargo era su "mejor amigo". _"Eres mi mejor amigo, Naruto"_ , _"Nunca te besaría porque somos amigos"_ ; _"Mejores amigos"_. Ay cuan tonta podía llegar a ser su amiga. Todas las indirectas, las directas, los carteles invisibles que se pegaba en la frente todas las mañanas diciéndole "Ey, mírame, te amo". Y nada. Mierda, sí que era duro perder…

Volvió al pasillo. Encontró a Hinata sentada en una silla ojeando uno de los libros que tomó de la repisa. No fue necesario hacer ruido para que ella levantara la vista. Le sonrió con malicia.

— No soy sorda. Más que nadie tú deberías saberlo.

Pero luego ablandó tanto su cara que por un segundo dudó de si era ella. Y le dijo:

— Duele que te rompan el corazón, ¿verdad?

Casi pudo ver lo cristalina que era su mirada. Tras esos ojos intimidantes había una chica de tal vez su misma edad, lastimada por la vida. Fue un momento tan sincero que se limitó a inspirar fuertemente, como si estuviera dando esa bocanada de aire que te quita la presión del pecho.

— Si —sonrió decepcionado.

* * *

 **Bueno, acá les traigo otro capítulo.**

 **Bien, antes de que la historia se desarrolle completamente (a partir del capítulo que viene ya voy a empezar a aclarar dudas, vamos a entrar en la etapa del medio), quería cerrar el "amor" que siente Naruto hacia Sakura. No soy NaruSaku, pero no voy a negar que (y por favor no me maten) antes los shippeaba. Ahora no. AGUANTE EN NARUHINA AMIGO. Pero bueno, si, me gustan algunos momentos tiernos entre ellos (y acá ya están buscando mi dirección para golpearme).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por los review, de verdad, me animaron un montón.**

 **Bueno, tardé bastante en actualizar esta vez. Todos los trabajos los tengo en la casa de mis abuelos, y mi abuelo empezó con quimioterapia así que está complicado poder actualizar muy seguido. Me llevaría los trabajos a mi casa pero, no sé si les pasa, este lugar es como mi santuario. Acá puedo analizar, crear, imaginar de una manera que no logro en mi casa.**

 **Ojalá puedan comprender, muchas gracias ya.**

 **No olviden dejar un review.**

 **Me despido!**

 **Byee!**


	10. Demorius Toralia

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo 10:  
Demorius Toralia

Los cinco se encontraban sentados en sillas alrededor de la mesa. En el medio había una jarra de té helado y cada uno tenía su vaso lleno. No tomaron ni un sorbo. Los tres muchachos y la chica de pelo rosa miraban de reojo a Hinata, aguardando a que ella comenzara. Si bien tenían muchas preguntas que hacerle pero era mejor esperar a que ella hablara y ahí Bang, preguntas.

— Sakura —llamó Hinata—. Hay algo importante que debo contarte.

La susodicha volteó su rostro.

—Y yo muchas preguntas que hacerte —dijo finalmente.

—Lo sé… pero primero escúchame. Esto es muy importante. Corres un gran peligro. —

Los presentes se alertaron un poco cuando oyeron la palabra peligro. Para los humanos, el significado de peligro era un niño con cuchillos, un alcohólico al volante, una enfermedad. Pero para los seres como ellos esa palabra se relacionaba con sangre, guerras, muerte. Ya de por sí su mundo mágico se encontraba bastante inestable.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó tratando de no sonar alarmada.

— Para que entiendas tengo que contarte una historia —Como vio que nadie intentó interrumpirla, y de hecho, se acomodaron mejor, aclaró su garganta para empezar a hablar—. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando Japón apenas era una joya en bruto, se fundó el clan Hyuuga. Mi clan. Capaces de controlar demonios. Eran temidos, respetados e incluso odiados. Descendientes de Ootsuki Hamura. Él realizó un pacto con los demonios. Este consistía en que cada uno realizaría un contrato con un Hyuuga cuando cumpliera diez años. La persona le ofrecía su cuerpo a cambio de poder y protección. El contrato se marca en la piel. Imborrable e inquebrantable, como la marca en mi pierna.

"Así empezó a hacerse fuerte. Pasaban los siglos. Los Hyuuga fueron utilizados para la guerra, misiones suicidas, eliminar enemigos. Poco a poco nuestro nombre se extendió por todo el mundo.

Todos con los mismos ojos, así somos. Divididos por la rama primaria y secundaria. Los pertenecientes a la primera eran los más importantes: concejo, líderes, cabezas, familias privilegiadas; los segundos eran el resto de las personas, todo el pueblo… Pero, a medida que se hacían más grandes se ganaban más enemigos, además de que los demonios ya no se conformaban. Empezaron a pedir más y más. Ofrecieron sacrificios de animales, de personas incluso… Estaban entrando en una crisis. Pero el demonio más peligroso, _Demorius Toralia_ , dijo que la única forma de saciar su hambre era a través de una magia curativa muy especial perteneciente al clan Haruno. Explicó que los curaba y la vez lograba restaurar el poder que desgastaban prestándolo a "su" humano.

Sakura agrandó sus ojos. Magia curativa muy especial. Haruno. Ella…

—Si —asintió Hinata—. Mi clan realizó un pacto con el tuyo. Sus curaciones a cambio de protección. Sin embargo lo que en un principio había empezado como un pacto terminó siendo una buena relación entre clanes. Los dos estaban en su auge máximo. Clanes poderosos… Pero pasó la más grande tragedia: La Noche de las Luces Verdes.

"Tu clan, Sakura, fue asesinado. Seguro te debes preguntar por el enemigo, por el causante de tal desgracia… Pero no hay nada. No importa cuánto busque, el causante de la desgracia se desvaneció como el viento… Y lo peor no termina ahí. Mi clan… Fue asesinado.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto impactada Sakura.

— Si —asintió ella—. Tampoco hay registro del culpable. Nada. Ni mi demonio sabe quién fue.

— ¿Tu demonio? —Preguntó Gaara—. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

— Mi demonio estuvo en esa época —respondió.

Gaara se la quedó mirando detenidamente. Después dijo:  
— ¿Eres inmortal?

Los presentes quedaron desconcertados. Observando de hito en hito a la chica y al pelirrojo.

— No —dijo después de un rato.

— Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que tú…? No entiendo —bufó cerrando sus ojos, frotándose el puente de su nariz.

— No soy inmortal —afirmó por segunda vez—, porque el hecho de poseer un demonio no nos hace eso. Tenemos la vida de un humano. Duramos lo que duramos, morimos cuando morimos. Una vez que una persona muere el contrato expira. Los demonios son los que viven, elegirán a su futuro contenedor luego de la muerte del anterior. De nacimiento nos eligen, aunque realizamos el contrato a los diez años, la edad suficiente de los Hyuuga para soportar el poder. Si lo hacemos más jóvenes pueden pasar dos cosas: 1) —levantó su dedo índice— morimos y no concretaríamos el contrato. 2) —levantó su dedo corazón— el demonio toma posesión del cuerpo muerto —sonrió de lado.

Permanecieron un buen rato en silencio, procesando toda la información. Era una mezcla difícil de digerir. No todos los días así de la nada tenías a una descendiente del legendario clan Hyuuga. Si. Leyenda. Porque ellos eran una leyenda. Nadie pudo establecer pactos con demonios, ellos sí, y no solo eso, sino que lograban controlarlos.

Naruto no entendía algunas cosas. ¿Cómo ella estaba viva? Si los Hyuuga fueron asesinados. O tal vez pasó lo mismo que con Sakura: sobrevivieron algunos, pasando desapercibidos, teniendo hijos en las sombras, sin levantar sospechas, hasta llegar a Hinata. Otra cosa, que era más curiosidad que duda: ¿Qué demonio posee? Por lo que había visto supuso que alguno del elemento fuego. Y tercero: ¿Qué peligro corría Sakura?

— ¿Qué peligro corre Sakura? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella? —dijo Sasuke, adelantándose.

Apretó el puño bajo la mesa. Maldito vampiro. Le ganaba, en todo. En el amor, en las competencias, en terminar actividades primero. Puta que dolía tener un mejor amigo así. A veces se cuestionaba si era una persona envidiosa. Aunque realmente creía que no era envidia, sino más bien hastío de perder constantemente. Siempre, de los años que se conocían, él quedaba segundo. Los segundos eran perdedores, personas que solo existen para dejar en claro que el primero siempre (y cuando decía siempre era siempre, aunque siempre era mucho tiempo) eran los mejores.

Hinata miró la cara de Naruto, sonriendo.

— Tiene mucho que ver —miró a Sakura—. Te va a sonar idiota, incluso yo creía que era idiota… Me equivoqué. Mucho —hizo una pausa, abstrayéndose—. Hace un año mi demonio tuvo un presagio —habló tan suave y bajo haciéndoles pensar que las paredes tenían oídos—. El mundo mágico está inestable, se pondrá más. Muertes, Sangre, luchas entre clanes y seres mágicos…Solo pudo ver un campo de batalla en llamas… Y estaban ustedes —levanto su vista—. Gaara, Naruto, Sakura… y Sasuke, tú eres… —se detuvo ahí mismo, agitando su cabeza—. Él me dijo que los buscara. Que nadie estaría a salvo a menos que detengamos lo que se inició en la noche en que mataron a tu clan — miró a Sakura—. No sé qué va a pasar… Pero desde que me puse en marcha tengo un mal presentimiento. Hay personas que intentaron matarme sin darme razón alguna, simplemente aparecían frente a mi… Hice millones de cosas para encontrar información acerca de algún Haruno. De hecho —sonrió con lástima—, el hombre que controlaba el dragón se encargó de buscar la información.

— Y no le pagaste. Por eso te atacó —Naruto mostró una mirada de desaprobación y superioridad.

— Me encantaría saber el concepto que tienes de mi —bufó molesta—. No. Le pagué. Pero quiso sobrepasarse.

— ¿Y por qué no usaste tu demonio? —cuestionó Sasuke como si fuera algo lógico y obvio.

— Estaba débil. El día anterior me atacaron dos tipos. Es muy difícil usar todos los días el poder… Más considerando el demonio que poseo.

— ¿Y cuál es ese? —dijo Sakura.

— _Demorius Toralia_

Sílaba por sílaba lo repitieron. Algunos en susurro y otros en sus mentes, Aquel Demonio era del que les leyó Gaara. El Rey de los demonios. ¿Qué clase de humano podía controlar eso? Su nombre sonaba estruendoso, como si fuera perfectamente llamado así para que el mundo entero temiera. Una chica con la apariencia de una niña… poseedora de tal monstruo… Increíble…

* * *

 **¡Otro capítulo más!**

 **Espero que les gustara. Dejen un review, me ponen muy contenta. Y gracias por los anteriores.**

 **Recomienden la historia a sus amigos fickers (Si es que quieren, claro jeje)**

 **Bueno, en fin, me despido.**

 **Byee!**


	11. Lo que se acepta

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo 11:

Lo que se acepta

Si le dieran un centavo por cada cara de estupefacción que recibió en su vida cuando las personas se enteraban qué clase de demonio poseía, definitivamente, en ese preciso momento, estaría en alguna parte de una isla paradisíaca, tomando agua de coco, y tal vez, recostada sobre la arena. Lástima, nadie le pagaba, ni la plata aparecía mágicamente bajo su almohada como el ratón de los dientes, y mucho menos caía del cielo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentada frente a prácticamente cuatro desconocidos.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó estupefacto el de pelo rojo. Olvidó su nombre.

Una sonrisa arrogante se le formó en el rostro. Joder, sería millonaria.

—No entiendo qué les asombra. Digo, si saben que soy Hyuuga es obvio que llevo un demonio —intentó que sus palabras no fueran tan hostiles. Le dificultaba mucho no ser así con personas que no confiaban en ella—. _Demorius Toralia_ —repitió.

—No te creo —le dijo Naruto.

De todas las personas allí presentes, él era su grano en el culo. ¿Qué tan molesta podía ser una persona? Además, para añadirle más leña al fuego, era un demonio. La presencia misma le jodía. Su aroma a sahumerio, el pelo rubio, los ojos azules penetrantes, la sonrisa ladeada de superioridad y, por sobre todas las cosas, aquel tono indicando que ella no era nadie. Estaba dispuesta a usar sus poderes contra él. Se inclinaría ante la persona que le pidiera que lo asesinara allí mismo.

— ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —le preguntó, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no saltar sobre la mesa hasta la otra punta y estrangular su cuello.

— No me refiero a tu demonio, tonta —bramó él molesto—. No te creo lo de las premoniciones. ¿Una guerra? ¿De qué hablas? La única guerra que conozco es la mía con el despertador ese de mierda durante las mañanas. No puedes venir así de la nada diciendo que corremos un gran peligro. No te conocemos. No esperes a que depositemos nuestra confianza en alguien como tú.

¿Alguien como ella? ¿A qué carajo se refería? No le iba a permitir hablar así. Y, por respeto a estar en una casa ajena (porque el hecho de ser una "don nadie" no le quitaba los modales) golpeó la mesa furiosa, haciendo vibrar el té de los vasos. Se puso de pie, con la respiración agitada. Debía controlarse para no armar un desastre. Para no prender fuego nada que estuviera a su alcance. Le dedicó una mirada mortífera, deseando que Demorius pudiera salir por sus ojos y asesinar al instante. Se encaminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola de un tirón, dejando a los demás desconcertados. Salió pisando fuerte. ¿Alguien como ella? ¡Pues al diablo con todo! ¡Al diablo las premoniciones! ¡Al diablo con todo el mundo! ¡Se cagaba en el mundo! ¡Literalmente el mundo podría prenderse en llamas y ella estaría gozando sin limitaciones! ¿Alguien como ella? ¡Ja!

— ¡Espera! —le gritó Sakura.

Solo ahí, justo antes de empezar a insultar al mundo, se detuvo.

—Naruto no lo dice de verdad. Es un idiota. Yo… deseo saber más de mi clan. ¿Qué pasó aquella noche? No puedo sentarme a esperar a que todo llegue. Nada llega en esta vida. Por eso no puedo dejar que te vayas. No luego de saber que tú existes. Hinata, por favor.

A regañadientes aceptaba que tenía razón. Ella no había recorrido kilómetros extensos para renunciar solo porque un estúpido como Naruto le hiciera desear tirar todo abajo. Intentaría controlar sus ataques de histeria. Es solo que había pasado tanto tiempo sin entablar una conversación sincera. Luego de la muerte de sus padres y de la desaparición de su hermana y su primo todo se fue al infierno. Escapar de personas que querían matarla con tan solo nueve años. Realizar el pacto, sola, sufriendo la intensa fiebre luego de que el contrato se marcara en su piel. Sin que nadie la cuidara, retara o siquiera gritara. _Maldición, no te quiebres ahora._

Se volteó en redondo. Sakura estaba en la puerta de entrada, con sus ojos verdes esperanzados. Era la misma mirada que puso ella luego de recibir a su demonio. No más hambre, no más carreras por su vida. No. Solo alivio.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que pronunció—. No suelo comportarme así —se aproximó unos cuantos pasos al porche—. Disculpa por armar esta escena. —Sonrió avergonzada.

—Es Naruto —hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia adentro—. Saca de quicio a cualquiera.

Hizo una mueca. Algo le decía que sería un largo camino por recorrer.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta, la noche empezó a caer, dejando atrás cualquier rastro de luz proveniente del sol. La calle se sumía bajo un silencio majestuoso. Los cinco habían empezado a moverse. Buscaron datos en Internet, releyeron una y otra vez los libros de Sakura, Gaara colaboraba traduciendo… Nada. Estaban estancados en un pozo. Al menos, durante esas horas, hicieron la situación más llevadera. Ya sin gritos, desconfianzas, golpes en la mesa, comentaban sobre qué lugares eran los mejores para recolectar información. Estaba bien, para ser la primera vez que entablaban palabras sin encontrarse en un hospital o escapando de la muerte.

Pero Sasuke, a pesar de intentar esquivar la mirada intensa de la Hyuuga, sentía poco a poco crecer un intenso malestar. Los ojos penetrantes le daban dolor de cabeza. Mucho. Sumándole las tenciones de lo ocurrido en sus últimas horas de vida, estaba perfecto para desplomarse en la primera cama que viera. Cada movimiento suyo era controlado firmemente por los orbes plateados. Al diablo, estaba cansándose. Se levantó de la mesa, disculpándose. Iría al baño a mojarse la cara.

—Ojo con lo que haces —le dijo Naruto, haciendo reír a los presentes.

Le dedicó una buena mirada asesina, de esas que lo hacen callar en menos de un segundo y esquivar los ojos azules.

—Por el pasillo, la puerta de la izquierda —le indicó Sakura amablemente.

Asintió. Su forma de decir gracias. Simple. Eficaz.

Caminó por el pasillo. Se lavó la cara, frotándose los ojos. Mierda que estaba cansado. Necesitaba descansar. Últimamente nada tenía sentido. Se apoyó contra la pared, intentando disipar las palabras de su hermano. La palabra híbrido lo golpeó fuertemente, como una patada a los dientes. Así que eso era. ¿Realmente? No percibía su olor, o tal vez fue como el sujeto dijo: tan acostumbrado a su aroma que ni siquiera pudo notar algo. Humano putrefacto, tal vez ciertamente olía así. Lástima, él no lograba percibir nada. Pasó más lejos al tema de su olor, de su esencia en ese mundo. Su madre. No la conoció, ni siquiera podía imaginarse una imagen de ella. ¿Alta? ¿Morena? ¿Pálida? ¿Así como era él? ¿O todo lo contrario? El no poder hacerse una idea le afectaba demasiado, más de lo que creía. Siempre tuvo el vago pensamiento de su madre. Desde chico le recalcaron firmemente que los vampiros no podían tener hijos. Sin embargo, pese a todas las imposibilidades, los porcentajes, las certezas que indicaban que eso era imposible… Ahí estaba. Mejor dicho, allí estaban. Él y su hermano, productos de un amor sin límites. Tsk, ¿acaso se hallaba en una novela romántica trágica? No. La puta vida real. Nada podía ir bien en su vida. Lo sabía de cabo a rabo. Nunca tuvo tanto tiempo de parsimonia. Desde que poseía memoria, cuando subía dos escalones bien su alrededor lo empujaba tres abajo.

 _Híbrido. Eso… Maldita sea. Soy esta mierda._

Y no lo suponía. La historia de su hermano era tan convincente (por no decir cierta) que ya no le quedaba lugar a dudas. Suponiendo que realmente fuera todo lo contrario: ¿qué ganaría Itachi mintiéndole? Todo estaba en su contra. Absolutamente todo.

A veces el hecho de negar algo te hacía convencerte de ello. Pero él tenía para vivir muchos años, siglos, al menos uno o dos milenios. No importaba cuánto se recalcase en la cabeza que nunca sería _eso_ los sucesos en sus años de vida dejaban develada su condición. Los del consejo siempre despreciándolo, susurrando cuando lo veían pasar. Las miradas, los dedos acusadores. Híbrido. Híbrido. Híbrido.

 _Duele._

Salió del baño. Topándose con la coronilla de una cabellera oscura. Bajó su mirada. _La chica Hyuuga… Hinata._ Esta lo empujó fuertemente dentro. Trastabilló, agarrándose del lavamanos. Ella cerró la puerta despacio tras entrar. No se acercó, simplemente se quedó allí, con su espalda recostada sobre la puerta de madera. No cambiaba su ojeada: aguda, impetuosa.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le habló directo. Tenía una mala espina, igual que Naruto.

—Sé lo que eres —le respondió sin vacilar—. Uchiha Sasuke. Descendiente de los vampiros Uchiha. Uno de los más fuertes e importantes dentro de tu clan… Lástima que esa fortaleza contradice tu condición —una sonrisa petulante apareció en su rostro, llevando su control a rozar los límites—. Híbrido. Eres eso. Mitad humano mitad vampiro. Cincuenta a cincuenta. Llámalo como quieras. —No dudó, ni por un segundo, en agarrarla del cuello blanco, presionándola contra la pared.

— ¿Qué mierda buscas de mi? —escupió en un gruñido.

 _No la mates._ Se dijo. Fuerza de vampiro equivalía a destrozo. ¿Qué bazofia de humano tenía si con su fuerza podría, al menos, detener un auto a una velocidad de ochenta kilómetros?

—No busco nada de ti —manifestó ella manteniendo sus cabos. Sabía que era poderosa. Su marca en la pierna hablaba por sí sola. El clan. El demonio—. Pero te diré una sola cosa: sé fiel a los tuyos.

Las palabras lo turbaron de tal manera que perdió la concentración de su fuerza, viéndose acorralado entre el lavatorio y ella, con su brazo ejerciendo fuerza de palanca tras su espalda. _Nota mental: nunca bajar la guardia ante un Hyuuga._

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó viéndola por el espejo.

Pequeña, de baja estatura. Una presa muy fácil para él.

—Tengo visiones. Vagas e inconcretas. Pero puedo percibir que algo apesta a kilómetros. No sé qué carajo va a pasar en el futuro, ni siquiera que sucederá mañana. Si sé acerca de ti. No eres traidor, tus convicciones son muy fuertes. Tu mirada mortífera te delata. Solo añadiré esto: cuando llegue el momento, repito, sé fiel a los tuyos. No eres manipulable; estás confundido —cada palabra la siseaba con tana fiereza que le aterraba la idea de que todo lo que decía fuese una copia del futuro. Lo único que lo aferraba a mantenerse pasivo era que sus visiones no aseguraban todo al cien por cien—. _No cometas ninguna estupidez._

El contacto visual ejercido a través del espejo le puso los pelos de punta. Ella misma, a pesar de decir ser humano, representaba a un demonio en persona. Linda, de aspecto amigable. Perfecta para la cacería y matanzas. Agradecía infinitamente que ella _estuviera de su lado._ O al menos aparentaba estarlo, sobre la marcha todo se haría claro como el agua. _Ojala no sea mentira, mierda que daría miedo enfrentarla._ Y tal pensamiento de temerle a una mujer lo enfadaba. La sangre bullía con intensidad. Fuerza bruta a la vuelta de la esquina.

Se dio vuelta. Estampándola contra la pared, impidiéndole la escapatoria al apoyar sus brazos sobre los fríos azulejos. No se inmutó. Nada. Dura.

— ¿Y qué me hace pensar que lo que dices es verdad? —escupió—. ¿Cómo se yo que tú no eres una traidora? ¿Si tú historia es una mentira y usas caretas para convencernos? Eres Hyuuga, lo acepto. Tu marca en la pierna lo dice. Pero por algo tu clan fue derrotado. Nada pasa porque sí. Entonces no te hagas algo grande. ¿Y qué certeza me das de conocerme bien? ¿Cómo sabes que soy híbrido? Eres muy buena mintiendo, Hinata —al llamarla pos su nombre deseó que su lengua tuviera veneno.

Una sonrisa ladeada apareció.

—Tengo las respuestas que quieres acerca de saber por qué eres lo que eres. O mejor dicho, _mi demonio las tiene_ —tomó sus antebrazos, separándolos de la pared. Lo siguiente fue quedar a su altura: ella tomó del cuello de su camisa—. Y la próxima vez que me digas mentirosa o asocies a mi clan con la debilidad, te mataré. Te lo aseguro. Detesto matar pero cuando me da bronca algo no me controlo.

Sus ojos ardían. Como el fuego, como el sol, dejando una ola de calor. Y a la vez parecían una tormenta de truenos y rayos a poco de desatarse.

—Y yo nunca miento.

En menos de cinco segundos estaba fuera del baño. Lo dejó estupefacto. Inmóvil. Encrespado. No obstante… deseaba las respuestas.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Volví hace una semana de la costa. Acá en Argentina estoy de vacaciones y arranco el ocho de marzo *tomaba veneno para no ir a clases*. Perdón por la espera.**

 **Dejen un review, y muchas gracias por los anteriores.**

 **Bueno, Sasuke… Hinata. Esto se pone tenso.**

 **Y nada… empezamos con la matanza *inserte cara malévola***

 **Espero que les haya gustado, traté de hacerlo un poco más largo.**

 **No se olviden de dejar un review. Me motivan a seguir, saber que voy por buen camino.**

 **Me despido!**

 **Byee!**


	12. No todo es lo que aparenta ser

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo 12:

Nada es lo que aparenta ser.

—Disculpen que interrumpa —habló Sakura, levantándose de la mesa—, pero me toca cubrir de vuelta esta noche.

— ¿Otra vez trabajas? —preguntó Naruto ayudando a juntar los vasos.

—Así es —asintió—. Esta mañana pedí que me dejaran salir más temprano a cambio de cubrir esta noche —hizo una leve mueca de cansancio.

Los presentes no se tomaron a mal la indirecta de "Chicos, por favor irse de mi casa, necesito ir a trabajar". Se levantaron y acomodaron de nuevo sus sillas, limpiando las migas de la tarta dulce que Sakura había comprado el día anterior. Según ella no le molestaba compartirla, pero ese pequeño gesto de malestar al ver como la caja se abría y dejaba paso al delicioso aroma de frutilla y vainilla la delató al instante. Se encaminaron a la puerta, Naruto iba charlando sobre que no sabía si tenía que madrugar o seguir durmiendo ya que sus horarios de trabajo se alteraron demasiado en los últimos tres días.

—Al menos tienes libertad en eso —le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa ladeada—. No todos podemos elegir.

Él dejó de rezongar para hacer una mueca de disgusto. Se limitó a salir en voz silenciosa.

Ya era de noche. Las farolas estaban encendidas, pero se veía muy poco. El farol que estaba en el porche de la casa alumbraba escasamente, ni siquiera llegaba a la puerta de la cerca. Se preguntaron cómo era posible que ella viviera ahí lejos, fuera de cualquier signo de seguridad. Ni un alma transitaba por el camino rocoso y arenoso. Pero la calma reinaba y contrarrestaba a los sonidos de la ciudad. Ese era el premio de esa ubicación. Tranquilidad.

—Nos vemos mañana —habló Hinata—. Recuerden, en la biblioteca municipal.

Luego de llegar a la exasperación en la fallida búsqueda de atar cabos, encontrar respuestas, ella propuso juntarse en la biblioteca municipal, el lugar más viejo y con mayores registros de toda la ciudad. Aunque Sakura ya mencionó haber buscado en ese lugar, Hinata confesó que hay unas estanterías las cuales muy pocos son capaces de ver. La mirada de recelo en ella logró alterarlos. ¿Dónde estaba metida?

—Cualquier cosa, mantengámonos en contacto.

En menos de un minuto, los teléfonos de todos sonaron. Uno por uno. También intercambiaron números en caso de emergencia. Ahora, todos estaban en un grupo en línea. No había foto, ni tampoco un nombre específico que diera gran detalle: biblioteca. Algo simple, claro, inconfundible. Todos sabían que "Biblioteca" no implicaba solo lo de mañana. No. Significaba que ése era el grupo. Ahí estaría todo. Todos sus secretos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iban los tres caminando por la calle. El ambiente era silencioso, salvo por sus susurros. La idea de que alguien escuchase su conversación resultaba molesta. Un desastre sería si media ciudad se enteraba de lo que estaban haciendo.

—Yo no entiendo —exclamó Naruto llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. No sé por qué carajo me meto en esto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Sasuke expulsando el humo de su cigarro por la boca.

Fumaba. Muy pocas veces. Pero siempre llevaba un atado de cigarros por si le entraban ganas de fumar. Aunque Naruto le decía que terminaría muerto el respondía irónicamente (por no decir literalmente) que ninguna causa natural podía matarlo. Ni pulmones con cáncer ni bombas nucleares, aunque fuese exagerado.

— ¿Por qué colaboramos con una completa desconocida? —Arrugó su nariz—. No me cae bien.

—A ti no te cae bien porque te contradice. No cualquiera en su sano juicio le hace frente a un demonio —le respondió Gaara—. Cuando golpeó la mesa hoy pensé que Kurama iba a alterarse.

— ¡Y lo hizo! —bramó molesto—. El punto: ¿qué estamos haciendo? —Chasqueó la lengua, confundido—. ¿Por qué haces esto, Gaara? —miró al pelirrojo.

Éste pareció meditarlo un rato, buscando la respuesta exacta. ¿Que por qué lo hacía? No tenía algo concreto como para responder. Era una mezcla de curiosidad, con enfado. Amaba la historia, los hechos, corroborarlos, saber en qué se basaron. Quizás en su vida pasada fue un historiador. Y el simple acontecimiento de que desapareciera información así de la nada le indignaba. Le resultaba un horror que datos relevantes acerca de la exterminación de uno de los clanes más antiguos de Konoha desapareciesen como las olas en el mar: de golpe. Así que sin dar mucha vuelta, dijo:

—Quiero saber qué pasó. Eso es todo.

Naruto bien sabía que cuando Gaara pronunciaba aquella última oración era porque no quería hablar más del tema. Su amigo era escueto, no decía mucho, se limitaba a observar hasta hacerte una desagradable presencia. Aunque claro, valían más los momentos en los que él estuvo ahí para él. Gaara era… Inescrutable.

— ¿Y tú, Sasuke? —preguntó al pelinegro. El cigarrillo ya casi se consumía.

Sasuke no necesito un momento reflexivo. Bastó para recordar lo de esa tarde.

—Quiero respuestas —dijo, arrojando el cigarro a la calle, pisándolo para apagarlo.

* * *

El edificio se alzaba hasta aparentar tocar el cielo. De hecho, cuando mirabas para arriba daba la sensación de que se caería encima de ti. Por fuera solo se veían grandes ventanales. La entrada se encontraba bajo el soportal, sostenido por columnas talladas con delicadeza. Parecía una obra del imperio romano. Tras subir los numerosos peldaños hasta la entrada, las grandes y altas puertas de madera lucían majestuosas, como si fuera la entrada al paraíso. Dentro, solo se escuchaba un silencio arrullador. El clima de la biblioteca municipal. La luz se colaba por todas partes debido a las inmensas ventanas. El piso era de mármol. En el centro de la amplia sala había un mostrador de madera de pino en forma de óvalo. Había cuatro ordenadores y maquinarias de impresoras y faxes, aparte de un teléfono de cable. Alrededor de éste, se formaban grandes pasillos de estanterías, colmadas por libros de diversos tamaños y colores. Una larga hilera de mesas con sillas se encontraba pasando el mostrador. Dos escaleras caracol se fijaban en las esquinas, al fondo, dando a un segundo piso. Lo más sorprendente, era la cúpula. Colgaba un inmeso candelabro de cristal.

—Tengo miedo de hablar —le comentó Naruto a Sasuke.

—No hables, entonces —le reprimió el otro con burla.

Hinata y Sakura fueron las que caminaron al frente, seguidos por Gaara y Sasuke. Naruto, aún temeroso de hacer algo tonto se puso entre las cejas no distraerse y seguir el paso atrás, atento. Empezaron a desaparecer por entre los pasillos de libreros.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó luego de cinco minutos Sakura, intentando no sonar exasperada.

—A la sección prohibida —lo dijo tan de repente que les costó comprobar sus oídos no habían oído mal.

La sección prohibida era el sótano de la biblioteca. No eran tontos, los conocimientos más arraigados del mundo mágico estaban en esos libreros, aguardando a ser desempolvados. Sin embargo todos se preguntaban cómo ella tenía el acceso a esa parte. No por nada se nombraba así. Y menos cualquiera podía entrar con libre albedrío. Los secretos más lóbregos estaban escondidos allí.

—La puerta está ubicada tras la sección de magia negra. Aunque de magia negra no tiene un carajo porque los libros fueron clasificados por un idiota.

—Ya he estado ahí —dijo Sakura, confusa y divertida por el comentario agregado del idiota—. Y no hay más nada que un retrato viejo de un paisaje tenebroso —ladeo su cabeza.

En las últimas librerías, ya contra la pared, se hallaba la parte de magia negra. Abastecida con muy pocos libros, los cuales, suponían, el resto debía estar en el sótano. Y, para su sorpresa, era como Sakura decía. Ninguna puerta o algo que indicara que se podía ir más allá de ese pasillo. Incluso el cuadro era normal.

—Te lo dije Hinata —susurró, revisando los lomos de los libros para pasar desapercibida. Estaba atenta a los ojos de los curiosos.

—No —negó Naruto—. Yo también lo veo.

—Y yo—añadió Gaara.

Los tres veían una puerta de madera, alta, tallada con unos símbolos raros. Al comprobar que solo ellos tres podían verla, no la curandera o el vampiro, entendieron que la entrada a la sección prohibida estaba protegida con un manto de demonio. Tener la habilidad de crearlo difería mucho a poder detectarlo. Hinata era uno de los pocos usuarios de los mantos, en cambio, Gaara y Naruto solo se limitaban a verlo.

—Ya he venido muchas veces aquí —habló la Hyuuga—. Pero nunca puedo ir más allá —resopló molesta—. No entiendo esto —señaló las figuras.

Se veía algo similar a tres comillas, talladas de una forma que parecían girar en el sentido del reloj. Estaban rodeadas por unas figuras curvas, extrañas, como un sello.

— ¿Puedes deshacerte del manto? —le preguntó Gaara.

Apenas asintió pronunció _Desperso_. La puerta, imponente, frente a los otros dos restantes. Sakura se quedó helada. Casi quince años visitando ese lugar y nunca tuvo un atisbo de que semejante belleza estaba delante sus ojos. En cambio Sassuke experimentó un intenso frío bajarle por la espalda. Estaba sudando. Se llevó su mano instintivamente a su cuello. _Es lo mismo._ Se alejó a trompicones, chocando con un librero. Respiraba agitado, rememorando el dolor de aquella vez.

 _Niño… débil… El dolor de la marca de maldición… Esa marca que te convierte en vampiro. En inmortal. En un preso del tiempo eterno._

— ¿Sasuke? —reparó Sakura, a su lado.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —masculló, agachándose. Un dolor comenzó a astillarle la cabeza, haciéndole sentir las sienes al borde de una explosión. Se sujetó firme la cabeza, clavando sus uñas. Un sufrimiento agudo, desgarrador. En su mente, sentía vibraciones, ecos, ruidos de personas gritando. Sus ojos se perdieron en un punto del frío suelo, volviéndose rojos. Se sumergió a un vórtice negro y gris, un espiral prolongado… Hasta que se detuvo. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con fuego.

 _Un incendio._

Se puso de pie de inmediato, observando a su alrededor. Las llamas ardían dentro de las viviendas de piedra. Apenas comprendía lo que pasaba. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado con sus amigos? ¿Sakura? ¿La Hyuuga? Caminó a pasos torpes. Ya no sentía dolor, ahora prestaba atención a los sonidos de afuera… Gritos, cosas que se caen. Cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba, corrió en esa dirección, encontrándose con una mujer cuyo rostro estaba ensangrentado. Le miraba aturdida, con sus ojos desorbitados. De la nada, comenzó a gritar y suplicar.

— _No me mates, por favor_ —notó las lágrimas en sus ojos — _¡Por favor!_

Lo siguiente que vio fue la cabeza de la mujer ser cortada. Una decapitación. Brotó la sangre, manchándole las ropas. La cabeza rodó hasta sus pies, produciendo un ruido pegajoso a medida que se desplazaba. Sintió náuseas, unas ganas tremendas de vomitar. Contuvo la bilis. Del cuerpo la sangre manaba como el agua de una fuente. Levantó la vista, la cual se empezaba a nublar otra vez. Fue absorbido por el vórtice, solo que en vez de ir para adelante iba para atrás.

— ¡Sasuke —escuchó la voz de Sakura.

Parpadeó un par de veces Ya no sentía dolor. Sus ojos enfocaron los orbes verdes de Sakura, quien tenía el ceño fruncido de preocupación. Sus manos tomaban su rostro y lo sacudían levemente. Enfocó el piso, después las estanterías, y después los libros y así hasta estar seguro de que se encontraba en la biblioteca. Cuando quiso levantarse, ahora el pinchazo lo sintió donde estaba su marca. Agudo, palpitante.

— ¿Qué te pasó? Me asustaste, estúpido —confesó Naruto nervioso.

Iba a responder con un insulto, pero Hinata se adelantó.

—Chicos… la puerta… está abierta.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews y no olviden de dejar uno.**

 **Ahora… jujuju, ¿qué habrá sido lo que le pasó a Sasuke?**

 **En cuanto al romance, planeo desarrollarlo un poco después, ahora quiero meterme de lleno en lo del misterio y las dudas.**

 **Me despido!**

 **Byee!**


	13. Sección Prohibida

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo 13:

La sección prohibida

La puerta de madera finamente tallada estaba abierta. Tras ella, un pasillo de escalones que bajaban en forma de espiral. Había un tramo de luces que alumbraba los primeros peldaños, pero luego, más en el interior todo se volvía oscuridad. Una boca de lobo. Antes de adentrarse, Hinata puso una mano en alto. Rebuscó entre su bandolera hasta sacar una pequeña botella de vidrio con tapa de chapa ya retorcida. Ella lo bebió primero.

Los de olfato sensible (los dos demonios y el vampiro) notaron que el aroma a dulce que manaba de su ser comenzaba a desaparecer, sin dejar rastro alguno. Incluso su chaqueta de cuero dejaba de oler al material. Todo rastro de aroma se esfumó como por arte de magia. Irónicamente hablando.

— ¿Eso es…? — preguntó Sakura sorprendida al reparar en el líquido azul.

— _Refusa Miribalia_ —respondió Hinata—. Un secreto bien guardado por las brujas —le guiñó el ojo.

— ¿Eres bruja? —cuestionó Gaara estupefacto. El resto también esperaba respuestas.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Pero tuve la suerte de encontrarme con una bruja. Ella era tan amable y me enseñó algunas cuantas cosas útiles para la vida —la mirada dura y expectante se le endulzó, los ojos mostraron una calidez abrasante, como si sus recuerdos la llevaran a cuando la conoció. Arrugada y canosa, pero con un corazón tan solemne y cálido como el amanecer—. Beban esto. _Refusa Miribalia_ es una poción que oculta el olor. No queremos sorpresas… No más de las que he causado —ladeó la cabeza.

Luego de que todos ingirieran la poción comenzaron a descender. Las paredes eran de piedra, sin pulir. Algunas telarañas colgaban desde el techo (también de piedra) hasta las paredes. Bajaban en fila, puesto que mantenían la guardia en alto. Cuando el camino empezó a ser oscuro, Sakura cubrió su mano con la magia verde. Ninguno sabía cuántos metros abajo estaban ya, solo que llevaban como diez minutos. El aire, en cambio, no se encontraba espeso, como asfixiado. Sino surgía. E incluso soplaba viento.

—Tal vez es para que los libros no sean afectados por el encierro —habló Sasuke.

Finalmente, los peldaños de piedra comenzaban a hacerse más anchos al igual que el espacio. Siguieron bajando, ya a un paso apresurado. La luz volvía a hacerse presente. Dos lámparas de pared estaban colgadas junto a la gran arcada de piedra, la cual, justo en el centro y arriba, se encontraba tallado el mismo símbolo de la puerta de madera. Pasaron con cautela, como si cualquier movimiento en falso activara una trampa mortal.

Los libreros eran más antiguos, robustos. Esculpidos con un cuidado diligente. A los bordes, un patrón de flores, formando una cadena de líneas curvas. Se extendía desde la parte que tocaba el suelo hasta el borde de arriba. En los costados, tenían atornillados una placa de metal con la sección grabada. _Magia Negra. Magia Blanca. Historia oscura. Seres mágicos_. Y cientos de agrupaciones más. El piso de piedra irregular de la escalera pasó a estar dividido en baldosas uniformes. Las arañas de techo antiguas aportaban la iluminación, aclarando cada rincón. En una de las paredes, a la derecha de la arcada, colgaba un mapa de aproximadamente un metro ochenta. Antiguo y estaba enmarcado en un vidrio. Las manchas amarillas y marrones daban claros indicios de que tendría, por lo menos, un siglo.

—No toquen nada que les parezca sospechoso —dijo Sakura, embobada por todo lo que estaba bajo su nariz y nunca prestó atención—. Por algo es la sección prohibida.

—Limitémonos a buscar lo necesario —habló Naruto.

Sus voces creaban un pequeño eco.

Naruto comenzó en la sección de demonios. Su intuición de tal lo llevó hasta ahí. Releyó los lomos de los libros, los cuales, por suerte, estaban en su idioma. Aunque sí algunos tenían una escritura desconocida. Rojos, marrones, de cuero, piel, miles de texturas y formas. Cuando pasó a la estantería de enfrente, se topó con algo que le llamó la atención. Era un libro lo bastante grueso como el largo de su pulgar. El enfundado era de cuero, cocido finamente con hilos negros. _Sabio de los seis caminos._ Leyó en susurros. Lo abrió. Las páginas amarillas indicaban que el libro tenía muchos años, además de la capa de polvo que cubría el corte de cabeza y la metada. Lo sacudió un poco. Parecía un manuscrito. La tinta negra gruesa no estaba desvanecida, pero claramente fue hecha a pulso. También observó una serie de dibujos disparejos, como el diario de un niño.

— ¿Qué es esto? —murmuró.

— ¿Encontraste algo? —era la voz de Gaara.

Él rápidamente dejó el libro en su lugar, indicando la cabeza en negación. Cuando vio que Gaara se dio la vuelta y se fue, tomó el libro entre sus manos. Se lo llevaría. El calor que manaba de ese libro alteraba sus sentidos. Kurama en su mente gruñó. Esto bastó para terminar de convencerse. Llevaba una mochila (gracias al cielo nunca salía sin ella) y lo metió ahí, entre sus ropas del bar.

* * *

Buscaba con desesperación entre la sección de clanes. Había nombres de todo tipo. _Yamanaka. Inizuka. Nara. Akimichi. Senju._ Y muchos más. Todos clanes antiguos que predominaron en alguna era. De los Hyuuga, nada. Los libros tenían en el lomo marcado cualquier nombre, excepto el de ella. Sakura estaba a su lado, con dos resultados en mano. _Registros_ y _Haruno._ Así se titulaban. Lanzó un bufido, molesta. ¿Qué tanto el destino quería que no encontrara resultados? ¿Por qué todo en su vida tenía que ser difícil? A veces se cansaba de vivir, deseaba tirarse a la deriva, dejar de pender del hilo que la mantenía en pie. Pero, cuando cerraba sus ojos, veía a _Demorius_. Él no tenía la apariencia de un demonio en su mente, al contrario, lucía como un hombre. Alto, pálido, de pelo negro, ojos color naranja y sonrisa expectante. Recordaba la primera vez que lo vio aparecer, justo cuando tocó su pierna temblorosa y le dejó marcado el contrato. Al principio lo odio por hacerle eso, por convertirla en _Hyuuga._

 _Y con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a los cambios. Al principio es una sensación incómoda, luego, cuando el tiempo pasa, ya es algo normal._

—No encuentro una mierda —bramó frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿Probaste en los estantes altos? —su pregunta hizo que resollase de risa.

¿Le jugaba una broma? Ella era mucho más pequeña que cualquiera.

Al observar su ceja alzada y sonrisa ladeada de incredibilidad, Sakura se rio.

—Perdona, deja que busco por ti.

Entonces Sakura siguió con su búsqueda. Toco los libros. No encontraba nada. Era como si se los hubieran llevado. Como si alguien dijo "Esto es mucha evidencia". Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención: sí había una placa tallada con el nombre de _Hyuuga._ Aunque estaba reemplazado el espacio con otros libros. Se pasó a la estantería de enfrente. Le dijo a Hinata que hiciera lo mismo. Ambas iniciaron otra búsqueda. Hasta que una empezó a gritar eufórica, alterando a los hombres, quienes corrieron rápidamente como caballeros yendo a rescatar a las princesas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Sasuke. Él ya empuñaba su sable.

— ¡Esto! —espetó Hinata.

Tenía aferrado entre sus manos un libro que de título decía _Clan Hyuuga._ La sonrisa que formó con sus labios era auténtica a la de una niña con juguete nuevo. Dejaba atrás cualquier atisbo de mirada fría, calculadora, al igual que con los rasgos duros. Ella lucía como una chica, normal, alegre, e incluso afectuosa. ¿Así podía lucir? ¿Cuán mala fue la primera impresión que tuvieron de ella? Nadie tan "malvado" podía sonreír de esa forma.

— ¡Es un libro sobre mi clan! —dijo animada.

—Bueno, no hay nada más —Sakura se acercaba limpiando sus palmas en los pantalones de jean—. Eso es lo único que tenemos.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, oyeron pasos en las escaleras, al igual que una voz masculina. Se tensaron y metieron los libros en sus bolsos. Tenían un total de siete. Naruto se enlistaba para iniciar una pelea pero sintió un tirón de su mano. Volteó. Hinata lo tenía aferrado en sus dedos.

—No —susurró—. Tomen una parte de mí. Y no se suelten.

Sakura fue la primera en entender. Se sujetó de la muñeca de ella. Sasuke y Gaara la tomaron de los hombros. Naruto no quitó su mano de la de ella. No bastó ni dos segundos para que dijera _Manto._ Lo usaría para cubrirlos. Si uno se soltaba, estarían perdidos. Entonces, ella empezó a caminar en dirección a la escalera. Manto era una habilidad que aprendió bajo la tutela de _Demorius_. Aunque en un principio solamente llegaba a los cinco minutos, con los años podía mantenerlo por horas, y no solo eso, también lo expandía hacia otras personas si éstas se fijaban de ella. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, podría ser una mejor asesina: poseedora del demonio más poderoso, capaz de ocultar el olor con _Refusa Miribalia_ , utilizaba un manto de invisibilidad. Lástima que su corazón era blando.

—Dime que esa poción no es limitada —le dijo Naruto tragando duro.

—Si —respondió—. Pero es un uso de veinticuatro horas —sonrió de lado— No se suelten. Armar un ajetreo acá sería un desastre.

Se colocó junto a la pared que daba al pasillo. Los pasos en los peldaños cada vez sonaban más fuertes. Cada uno llevaba la impaciencia a su modo. Respiraban agitados, o simplemente se mantenían como estatuas, aguardando a caminar. Uno… Dos… Uno… Dos… Los pasos, pausados. De modo que esa persona sabía que alguien se encontraba abajo. Más fuerte. A la vez, era un hombre, podían percibirle el olor… Ceniza.

—Reconozco este olor —dijo Sasuke.

No conocía exactamente a la persona que olía así. Muchas veces, en las reuniones del clan procuraba no utilizar su olfato ya que podía terminar en colapso y perder su sentido. En cambio ese olor a ceniza, no importaba en qué parte del convento estuviese, lo percibía. Como si el sujeto caminara a dónde él iba. Desde niño. Un sentimiento de que alguien lo observaba. Molesto resultaba.

La sombra se hizo más grande. Dos botas negras aparecieron en los peldaños. Luego unos pantalones de mezclilla, la camiseta negra… La cara cicatrizada. Lo recordó al instante. Aquel hombre que poseía un ojo de vidrio. Excéntrico, bastante lame suelas de Madara. Obito Uchiha. Estaba con el ceño fruncido. Avanzo a los libreros con paso desconfiado. Tenía empuñada su espada. Miraba para todos lados. Ese maldito iba con todos los cuentos al jefe. _Hijo de puta._

Dio un par de vueltas. Examinó pasillo por pasillo. Ellos aguardaban a que se fuera para poder salir, sería un problema hacer ruido. Lo único que el manto no protegía era el ruido. El más mínimo sonido y todo se iría al diablo.

Finalmente, para suerte de todos, ya al borde de la histeria, Obito se fue caminando por las escaleras. Aguardaron cinco minutos y Hinata sacó el manto.

* * *

 **Bueno, lo voy a dejar hasta acá.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por los review.**

 **No se olviden de dejar uno.**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Byee!**


	14. Pequeñas verdades

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo 14:

Pequeñas verdades

* * *

" _Durante las primeras chispas de magia que fueron vislumbradas por el mundo, existió un gran Hechicero, creador de las bestias con colas. Demonios trascendentes, habitando en los cuerpos de humanos, convirtiéndolos en envases llamados Jinchurikis. Estos pasan a ser parte demonio, son capaces de regenerar las heridas, su olor a humano cambia. Humo, sahumerio, tierra, elementos de la naturaleza en muy raras ocasiones._

 _Bijuus, bestias con colas. El Sabio de los Seis Caminos, el viejo Hechicero, creador de estos seres abrumadores, dividió todo su poder en nueve bestias, midiéndolas en poder por la cantidad de colas. En uno de sus viejos manuscritos, se habla de que las bestias por individualidad están para proteger a la humanidad. Pero si las bestias se fusionan en un demonio denominado Juubi, podría destrozar todo lo que conocemos como vida._

 _Los Jinchurikis obtienen al Bijuu a través de un sello sagrado. Se marca en la piel. Los antes humanos se vuelven demonios. Si la bestia es extraída del envase, muere. Si el demonio con cola toma control de la persona, esta morirá, será consumida por un aura trágica, perdiendo las únicas raíces que lo mantienen atado al plano terrenal. Si el Jinchuriki muere con su Bijuu dentro, ambos perecerán._

 _Son nueve las personas. Todas con una fuerza capaz de controlar tal poder en su interior. Deben estar protegidos. Si el Juubi renace habrá calamidades. Solo los Dioses podrán detenerlos._

 _Por eso, yo, Hagoromo Otsuki, pido, ruego e imploro a los guardianes de los Jinchurikis que juren solemnidad ante ellos. El mundo sucumbirá si son tomados._

El manuscrito cayó de entre las manos al leer el último párrafo. Le llevó varios minutos procesar toda la información acerca de los Bijuus. Sintió cómo poco a poco las pequeñas piezas encastraban. Siempre se preguntó por qué Gaara y él tenían esa clase de demonios dentro. Eran exóticos, por así decirlo. Nunca conoció a otro, salvo su amigo. Ahora tenía más posibilidades de descubrir la verdad. Había otros siete como ellos.

Pero algo le preocupaba. Debían ser protegidos, cuidados. Sin embargo, él y Gaara nunca lo fueron. Al contrario, eran rechazados. Esto alteraba su conciencia.

 _Somos demonios, es normal que nos desprecien._

La voz de Kurama resonó estridente en su cabeza. Sus oídos zumbaban cuando eso pasaba. Y, para evitar eso se dejó ir al terreno espiritual. Cerró sus ojos, se cruzó de piernas y colocó sus antebrazos en los muslos y unió sus manos, formando puños. De pronto, se encontró en un gran lugar, con paredes de piedra. Estaba inundado, el agua que allí había no lo mojaba, como si tuviera una capa protectora. Caminó hasta una gran piedra ubicada en el centro del lugar. Se sentó allí, con las piernas colgando. Frente a él, dos grandes ojos rojos brillaron en la poca luz que ofrecían las antorchas colgadas en la pared. A pesar del fuego hacía frío. Kurama se le acercó y recostó delante. Permitió que Naruto le acaricie el hocico.

En un principio, cuando Naruto tenía la edad de doce o trece, se llevaban como un gato y un ratón. No se toleraban, ni colaboraban juntos. De hecho, muchas veces Kurama le ofreció todo su poder con la finalidad de liberarlo. Pero el mocoso nunca cedió. Siempre resistió. Y llegó un día, en uno de los momentos intensos entre ellos en los que Naruto dijo: "Tenerte miedo a ti sería como temerme a mí mismo. Tú y yo estamos juntos, llámalo destino, suerte, como mierda quieras. Pero nada va a cambiar. No te dejaré tenerme porque no me rindo. Es el camino que decidí tomar".

Esas palabras le recordaron a Kushina, su antiguo envase. Ella era dulce, amable, tenía una voz arrulladora, igual que el sonido del río. Quizás, se dijo luego de las palabras de él, estaba resentido con el niño. Él mismo la mató por una cuestión de salvación. Cuando tuvo a Naruto se descontroló. Al estar unidos, el dolor que sintió ella lo sintió él. El sello se debilitó y en su afán por escapar del augurio se liberó, matándola. Todo ese tiempo lo culpó al niño. Y en realidad fue él quien la mató.

Kurama, luego de aquel pequeño discurso, comprendió al niño. Comenzaron a llevarse bien. Se volvieron hermanos. Y es que, literalmente, estaban unidos por la misma mujer. _Un demonio… amigo de un humano. Tan mierda._

—No debiste husmear —le advirtió Kurama—. Hay cosas que no debías saber.

—Tarde o temprano iba a saberlo —resopló Naruto—. ¿Hay más como tú, como yo? —curioseó.

—Así es —respondió resignado el demonio.

— ¿Y están protegidos? El Sabio de los Seis Caminos dijo que todos los Jinchurikis debían estarlo.

—No —respondió el demonio—. Creo que sabes, hubo una cacería durante un período —Naruto asintió—. Eso también nos implicó a todos los Bijuus. En un principio sí fuimos protegidos. Pero cuando los cazadores de demonios supieron más en cuanto al poder que poseemos, nos convertimos en objetivos claros. Esto provocó que quienes protegían a los Jinchurikis se dieran vuelta. Todos contra todos. Los envases quedaron solos, valiéndose por su cuenta. Y desde entonces son rechazados, temidos. Como tú.

A Naruto le dolió un poco los calificativos utilizados por la bestia. Rechazados, temidos. Si lo miraba desde la perspectiva del demonio daba al clavo en su criterio. Las pocas veces que podía hablar con Jiraiya de Kurama él le decía que nunca le confesara a nadie su condición. Porque podrían matarlo, secuestrarlo e incluso quitarle su Bijuu.

— ¿Y crees que ahora los otros demonios sigan vivos? —preguntó Naruto, poniéndose de pie. Se le acercó al lomo y se recostó contra él. Le importó muy poco el gruñido de la bestia.

—No lo sé —respondió. Luego se sacudió con frenesí—. ¡No soy un muñeco, maldición!

El chico rio contento. Comenzó a acariciarle el lomo.

—La última vez que hice esto fue hace dos años. Déjame —pidió adormecido—. Están pasando muchas cosas.

— ¿Cómo esa chica Hyuuga? —cuestionó el zorro divertido.

— Ni me hables de ella —se acurrucó un poco más—. ¿Debo buscar a los otros como yo?

Poco a poco cerraba más sus ojos.

— Ni las cosas que son necesarias pueden ser seguras.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que es corto.**

 **Me disculpo. Como ya sabrán, en Argentina comenzaron las clases y bueno, el cuarto año secundario es complicadísimo. De hecho pasado mañana tengo dos pruebas. Teoría organizacional y física. YISUS JELPMI**

 **Quise cambiar un poco las cosas con respecto al manga/anime. Me pareció muy agradable la relación de "hermanos" entre Kurama y Naruto. Díganme qué opinan al respecto.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews. De verdad me motivan mucho. No olviden dejar algún comentario.**

 **Me despido!**

 **Byee!**


End file.
